The Three Sisters of Hope
by Ravengrl
Summary: What happens when two girls get whisked away into the land of Fire Emblem. Where they encounter a friend of the family, some to die for guys and a new adventure around every corner. Last chapter is now updated...enjoy!
1. New Visitors

**Chapter 1: New Visitors**

It was a normal day. I was walking with my friend, Curt, listening to him talk about wrestling and the occasional bull riding. Well, we were half way to class when I felt a light breeze weave through my hair. "Do you feel that?" I asked, turning around slightly.

"Who would think that the air conditioning would be on in the winter?" Curt asked.

We both peered around the corner and the next thing I knew, something was quickly carrying me down the hallway. "What in the world!" I looked over and saw a teenage boy with light blue hair sticking out of a cloak. His clothes covered him as if he just came from a desert. Suddenly, I realized that whoever this was he was holding me!

"Hey put me down!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think I should," he said as he turned another corner.

I looked back and saw many tall soldiers in red with long dangerous spears. I leaned down with fear. "Um, you might want to speed up." My voice quivered.

He nodded and sped up so fast it felt like I was on a cheetah. "Hang on tight!" he exclaimed.

I turned around and shrieked as he jumped through the large window at the end of the hallway. He landed on his feet from an eighty-foot jump. Like a frightened cat, he sprinted down and across the field. He jumped into a ditch and gently set me down. I just sat there finally taking in air.

"I think they lost us," the boy exclaimed. He looked over at me and pulled down what was covering his mouth. His face looked kind and trusting. Before I could say anything, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Oh great. They found us!" the boy said.

"Ranulf!" I heard a man bellow out. "If you hand over the hostage quickly and quietly you will be spared."

"Okay, I'm confused. Are they the bad guys or good guys?" I asked, still crouching.

"An answer to your question princess. We are the royal guards who are supposed to protect you," a man's voice appeared.

I sprung to my feet in surprised and yelled, "Princess!"

The boy, who I assumed was Ranulf, jumped up in front of me, facing the royal guard.

"Ah, Ranulf, would you be so kind as to give us back our princess?"

"Why would I give her to you?" Ranulf hissed, much to my surprise.

"If you don't, you will be put in jail for the rest of your days," the other man snarled.

"She has the freedom of choice!" Ranulf yelled.

I walked to the middle of both men and started to look at their eyes. As I walked to the royal guard, soldier surrounded Ranulf. "Brenna, please, you have to trust me!" He held out his hand and looked desperate. I didn't know what to do but for some reason, my hand reached out to Ranulf.

"You better be right!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. Instantly, a cyclone of wind surrounded me. The royal guard tried to attack me but the wind seemed like it was protecting me. Ranulf yanked me towards him and starting saying something.

"Wind, guide us!" he yelled. The cyclone grew rapidly and we ended up in the hallway. "I don't have much time but take this." He handed me a glowing necklace. "May my wind guide you if you ever need it." He kissed me on the forehead and backed up. Wind grew around him and he disappeared. His words echoed in my mind as I stared at the necklace.

_6 months later_

"Ow! My ass!"

"Jess, will you stop that!"

"It's not my fault those boys were occupying the third step! I think I broke something."

Jessica Hendrickson. What a character. It had been six months since Ranulf gave me the necklace. I never took the necklace off for any reason for fear of the "people in red". We were heading to the library for our history class when Jess tapped my head.

"Jess, what is it?" I asked as I fell out of deep thought.

"Is it the Fourth of July and I just didn't get the memo?" she asked, confused.

"What kind of question is that! It's May!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it could be because I hear bangs and booms outside the library," she replied.

I ran to the library entrance door and looked out. I panicked when I saw the "people in red" coming right up the stairs. "Oh great!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Friends of yours?" Jess asked, standing next to me.

"There she is! Get her!" the soldiers yelled.

"Hardly," I said to her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the library. I made sure the doors were locked and then ran around looking for a way out. Jess stood there giggling at me.

"Uh, Brenna." I stopped and looked at her. "You know that there is no other way out."

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. The doors kept banging as the soldiers attempted to get in. I frantically thought of an idea. Then, the window caught my eye. "Jess."

"What?"

"I've got an idea! Come on!" I grabbed Jess's wrist and ran with her to the window. I made Jess climb the bookcase and then threw my arms up as if to "Vana White" the window. Jess just gave me a confused look.

"That's your big idea! To get some fresh air!" she exclaimed.

"More like jump into the fresh air," I said as I looked around for something to break the window with. Jess quickly looked down the window and gulped.

"You sure we shouldn't just break a hole in the ground?" she asked nervously.

"That would cause mega damage."

"Right, and breaking a window isn't damage?"

"I mean to the people's heads that are below us," I said, walking over with her backpack. I started to smash the window with her backpack. The librarian fainted right before my eyes as the window began to split. The window stopped splitting no matter how many times I hit it. I could feel Jess tensing up behind me as the troops broke down the door.

She grabbed me and yanked me down behind a bookcase as the troops scanned the library for us. "I've almost broken through the window," I said, frustrated. "I think we need something heavier." I looked around and saw Chris and Brett hiding behind the bookcase next to us. Beside them were weapons from their project. Among them was a mace.

"Psst, Chris," I whispered. He looked up at me with terror in his eyes. "Hand me the mace."

He quietly grabbed the mace and placed it in my outstretched hand. I nodded at Jess and held the mace in a tight grip. I shot up and swung at the window with all my might. The guard saw me and advanced. To my surprise, my class started to throw books and keyboards, and anything they could get their hands on, at the guards. The window cracked severely and it shattered right in front of me. I dropped the mace and looked down. The Varsity football team was below.

"Hey!" They all looked up in confusion. "Are you guys good at catching!"

The team leader shrugged and replied, "Well, footballs of course!"

"Well now you're catching women," I said as I tossed Jess out the window.

As she screamed, three football players got under her. They caught her but she was so shaken up that she couldn't stand straight. I was about to jump after her when the guard grabbed my shoulder. I tried to struggle away but failed. The guard smiled but then the necklace Ranulf gave me pulsated against my skin. Wind surrounded me and I shot back out the window. I shrieked as I plummeted down to the cement. Two of the football players caught me and helped me to my feet. Sadly, the soldiers followed us.

"Hey, guess what you guys? You get extra practice!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Jess.

"We got you covered," they said.

As they got into formation, I ran to the flagpole with Jess. I started fumbling with my necklace to get a hold of it. I finally held it up in the air and yelled. "Wind help!" Nothing. I panicked as the enemy continued to reach us.


	2. Wind Transportation

**Chapter 2: Wind Transportation**

I stood there panicking as our football team tried to hold the soldiers back.

"Well?" I looked at Jess helplessly. "Snap out of it! There has to be some sort of chant!" she exclaimed.

I raised my hand up again and yelled. "Power on!"

Jessica just looked at me with confusion. I began to knock my head, trying to remember what Ranulf said when Jess screamed. I looked up and saw one of the guards coming at her. I instantly felt a warm buzzing feeling in my head. I remembered the three words and smiled. I quickly grabbed Jess and raised the necklace in the air.

"Wind guide me!" I yelled to the sky. A cyclone surrounded us just like when Ranulf saved me.

"Brenna, is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Jess asked.

A guard ran at her with a spear aimed for her head. The wind increased and we disappeared right before the guard could reach us. We ended up in a large field with huge hills. Jess fell to her knees in shock and looked around.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing," she said.

I smelled smoke and looked up at the hill. I helped Jess to her feet and we ran to the top of the hill looking over a valley. We looked down and saw a battle erupting in our direction. An army in red was chasing another army. A boy with striking blue hair signaled for a retreat over the hill and both armies came running our way.

"Correction, this was a bad thing!" I yelled, running back down the hill with Jess.

We bolted down the hill but the army caught up. Jess and I got separated amongst the fights. I had no idea what to do so I scrambled around, dodging people. An orange cat pounced on me as an arrow whizzed past my head, almost hitting me.

"Get out of the way human or Daein will use your head as a target!" the cat hissed.

"Sorry miss." I began trembling under her paws.

She bounded away, taking a few soldiers with her. I frantically got up and looked around for any sign of Jess. I suddenly heard the sound of a young female voice cursing every other word. I looked to the right and saw Jess being chased by a guy, who was swinging a huge ax over his head. I started to run to her when one of the enemy's paladins grabbed me.

* * *

As Jess was running away from the guy with the ax, another soldier with a spear cornered her. "This is definitely not good," she said to herself.

As the enemies advanced, a young knight hoisted her onto his horse and killed the other two. Jess clung to him as he took off towards the leader with blue hair. "Who the heck are you!" Jess interrogated him.

"We'll save introductions for later. You'll be safe with Ike and Mist," he replied. Theyrode awaybut Jess thought it was better than running for her life.

* * *

I was brought to the general of the enemy. His armor was the color of blood and his smile was menacing. "So, what have you brought me, Gorgo?"

"One of the three that our master requested."

"Oh really?" I was dropped and the general loomed over me. "So where are the other two links in the triangle little girl?" Before I could say anything, the knight behind me let out a cry of agony as he died. A blue cat growled at the general, protectively standing in front of me.

"Ranulf?" I asked and the cat nodded.

The general called out for a retreat and stared at Ranulf with disgust. He retreated into the shadows giving one more glance at me. Ranulf, the cat, turned to me and, right before my eyes, began to transform. His spine moved and I watched as paws turned into hands and feet and the cat face turned into a gentle human face.

"Brenna, what are you doing here?" He helped me to my feet.

"I used the necklace you gave me because I was in trouble," I replied.

"I told you that it would protect you but you should have never used it." He acted concerned.

"What? You said that if I was in trouble, I should use it!"

"I didn't say that!" he exclaimed, defending himself.

"Is there a problem Ranulf?" the boy with blue hair asked.

I turned to him and realized that everyone was listening to our argument.

"I'm sorry Ike. It's just a misunderstanding." Ranulf replied.

"Well, I think that it would be best if we headed back to Gallia castle for now." Ike looked at Jess and I. Jess was still on the knight's horse, looking at me with a worried look. "Kieran!"

"Yes Commander?" Kieran replied.

"You will take miss um…?"

"Jessica," I said, helping Ike out.

"Thank you. You will take Miss Jessica to the castle. Oscar, you will take..." Ike stopped and stared at me. I guessed that he didn't know my name and I was about to help him out when he continued."This young girl to the castle also. Help them get situated and guard the door."

I was hoisted onto Oscar's horse and he took off with Kieran. All the way Jess was arguing with Kieran, trying to get him to stop calling her "Miss Jessica". I was hanging onto Oscar, wondering what the General was talking about. I handled my necklace carefully and thought about Ranulf.

"Miss?" Oscar asked.

"My name is Brenna."

"Oh right, Miss Brenna...I just wanted to tell you that Ranulf didn't mean any harm. He is just happy to see you. He has a way with hiding his feelings from us."

"Thanks… hey, how long till we get to this castle?"

In answer to my question, we turned the corner and a huge castle was in front of us. Oscar and Kieran led the horses into the stable. They carefully helped us down and led us into the entrance of the castle. I was amazed at all the colors of the tapestries. All of the servants had pointed cat ears so I figured that they were like Ranulf.

"Hey, Kieran? When can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted." Jess leaned on me.

Kieran nodded and walked ahead of us. He showed us a room that was huge. In excitement Jess ran over to a bed and flopped on.

"Figured that you would head for the beds." I said smiling at her.

"Wouldn't you? We did have a long day." Jess stretched her arms and yawned.

I nodded and jumped on my bed. A minute later, I heard Jess's quiet breaths as she fell into a deep sleep. I eventually followed into a dreamless night.

* * *

I woke up with a start as a whirling breeze came into our room. I sat up and stared at the mini cyclone forming in the middle of the room. I looked over at Jess, worried that she would wake up but she was sleeping soundly.

"It's okay." I spun around and saw an old woman. "My winds will not wake her."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My identity is useless to you." The old woman drew closer so I became cauious.

"I always try to make a note of who I'm talking to, especially if they arrive in a cyclone. How do I know that you're not a murderer in disguise?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know very well who I am but more importantly you don't know who you are and what your destiny is," the old woman spoke. She opened her arms to me and closed her eyes. My necklace started to pulse against my skin. I grabbed hold of it and stared at the old woman with fear. She lowered her hands and smiled at me. I just looked at her, ready for anything.

"You must know by now who you are meant to be."

I shook my head slowly and the woman smiled. "Why, you areone of the three sisters that connect the elements wind, water, and fire in links."

"And I care because?" I said folding my arms.

"You are the link of wind. You have to find your two sisters and summon the light for us all," the old woman replied.

"How am I going to find these two sisters?" I asked.

"Well, you've already found one." She said as shelooked over at the bed.

"Jess!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all are enjoying the story.**


	3. Onward to the Sea!

**Chapter 3: Onward to the sea! **

"You mean to tell me that Jess and I are…?" I stuttered.

"Yes, but in order to complete the link you must find the last remaining sister and the two remaining necklace elements." She started to leave but stopped herself and looked at me. "Oh yes, you mustn't tell Jessica that she is a sister. She will find out for herself eventually."

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked a little irritated.

The woman hesitated a little and then looked at me with sad eyes. "I was once the wind sister like you. My two other sisters and I used the light and brought peace many a year ago."

"Then why don't you do this!" She looked down. "Well!" I crossed my arms waiting for a reply.

"The power is yours and it's your responsibility for now on. Don't fail our world. The ancients will guide you if need be." She disappeared in a cyclone into the sky.

"Hey wait! Come back!" I yelled into the wind. My necklace pulsed as I heard a voice in my head. _If you trust the wind, it will guide you._ I sighed and drug myself over to my bed. I jumped on it, letting my mind wander. "Why...why did you choose me? How in the world am I supposed to help?" I asked the air around me. A slight breeze blew over my face and moved me to look at Jess. She had both arms spread eagle and one leg off the bed as she quietly snored. I chuckled to myself and pulled the covers over me letting sleep arrive.

"Brenna! Brenna! Get up sleepy head!" I heard Jess yell.

I sat up quicker than I expected and ended up losing my balance. I flipped off the bed, landing on my head with a thud. "Ah man! Jess, that had to be the rudest wake up ever!" I whined.

"It's not my problem that you sleep in till 12:00 PM!" She said placing her hands on her waist.

I glared at her and slowly got up. I returned to my bed and buried my head in the pillow. "I don't wanna."

"Oh boy... (sigh) this isn't going to be easy." She said to herself. "The food will be gone soon if you don't hurry up." she said.

"What! Food!" I instantly shot up and sprinted out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Jess yelled following.

Now, we had no idea where the kitchen was and we were in a new place. Thankfully Jess had some direction sense so we stayed on the same floor. I was randomly running in any direction I could. I turned a corner blindly and ran into a huge man with maroon hair. He wore a long cape and towered over me by two feet.

I had a one track mind at the time so I grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "Do you know where the food is!"

The big guy chuckled and said, "You two must be the foreigners. You seem hungry so follow me."

When we walked into the dining room, the place was loaded with everything you could imagine. Pot roast, grilled chicken, meatloaf, chicken fettuccini, steaks of all types pork steaks and gravy were for one dish. Salads had Caesar, ranch, strawberry, blue cheese, thousand island, and any dressing you could think of. There was mashed potatoes and gravy, rice, corn, garlic broccoli, sautéed mushrooms, steamed carrots, and broiled vegetables of all kinds. There were bowls and bowls of fruits like apples, mandarins, pineapple, cantaloupe, peaches, nectarines, and ripe berries. Our mouths were drooling as we looked at the man.

"My chefs are working on desert but I hope this satisfies you." He motioned to the food.

"You're joking right?" Jess asked as we plunged into a lunch we would never forget.

"Who would think that this is lunch?" I exclaimed, stuffing warm biscuits down my throat.

"I think I'll move here," Jess said, filling her plate.

"I will see you in the grand hall when you are finished." He walked away as we stuffed ourselves.

It took us a long time to finish. Finally the chef was so annoyed with us he chased us out.

"What a jerk! I didn't get to finish my chicken." I said.

"Hey, come on! We have to find this great hall or something," Jess said.

"I think it was the grand hall, wasn't it?"

"I don't know. For now, it will be _the hall_."

"All right!" I exclaimed.

After a long time of trying to locate _the hall_, we finally found a huge gathering. We saw Ike's group and the big guy that fed us. Instantly, we were pulled behind a wall of pillars. I looked over and saw Ike's sister Mist with Oscar's little brother Rolf.

"I think my brother is having an important meeting with the king," Mist whispered.

"Hold up, King!" I exclaimed, surprised.

Mist nodded and pointed to the guy I yelled at earlier. "That can't be the king!" Jess said, panicking.

"Of course it is. He's the King of the Laguz beasts in Gallia."

"This is not good!" I said.

"Why are you guys panicking? He's on our side," Rolf said, giving us a confused look.

"Well, I grabbed him and shook him and yelled at his face," I said quickly.

"The fact that you both are still standing here alive is remarkable," a female voice said.

I turned around and saw the orange cat that pounced on me yesterday. "Who are you?" Jess asked in a snotty tone.

"I'm Lethe and you better watch your manners little 'human'," she said as claws appeared on her hands. Jess backed up against the pillar when I noticed another voice.

"Lethe, stand down!" Ranulf walked out of the shadows. "They are from a different world so they don't understand our ways. We need to get going so get ready."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked while I just stood there thinking about our argument.

"We have to get Princess Elincia to Bengian as soon as possible so we leave now to cast off," Lethe said.

"Cast off? You mean on a boat?" I asked.

"Of course on a boat! How else would we 'cast off'?" Jess asked.

"I'm just not good on boats, that's all," I replied sheepishly.

"Don't be such a big baby! If you don't hold up the reputation of the sister there's no point of you coming!" Ranulf yelled, storming off.

I stood there unable to speak. I wrapped my arms up as I started to cry. Jess helped me keep standing and gave a glare to Lethe. Lethe turned and growled as she left but I could sense a little pity in her eyes.

Later, after lunch, we were all on the boat sailing to Bengian. The whole way there, we were required to train. I took up the bow. My trainer was a sniper named Shinon and my sparing partner was Rolf. My mood started to lighten up even after Ranulf yelled at me. Of course I was horrible with aim. I guess what kept my spirits up was the constant laughter of my master whenever I accidentally hit a knight named Gatrie in the back. Good thing he had armor on.

Jess on the other hand didn't have a choice. Kieran wanted her to be his pupil but his weapon was an ax. Eventually after her complaining about swinging an ax over her head, Kieran gave up. Oscar, a paladin, trained her to use a sword on a horse. Everything was fine until Ike ordered everyone to be silent. I stood there ready for anything but I still had a feeling that there was great danger. A light breeze caressed my face and a feeling of uncertainty grew. The wind pulled me to face Ike. He just stood there up at the head, waiting. Suddenly, I saw a giant bird reaching out to Ike.

"Ike! Watch out!" I screamed.

He spun around but the bird was too fast. Boyd quickly knocked Ike down and they tumbled down the stairs, out of the bird's reach. The ship jerked and stopped so suddenly that it sent me flying forwards.

"Ahh!"

I looked over to see Rolf plunge over the ship's side into the rapids. Without thinking, I strapped my bow over my shoulder and dove into the water after him.

"Brenna!" I heard Jess cry but I had my mind set on helping Rolf.

Jess panicked as she saw me disappear into the waves. She turned to see a bird lunge at her but she was instantly knocked down and the bird missed her. She opened her eyes and saw Kieran above her with his face three inches away from hers. She blushed and he sprang up. He offered her a hand and helped her up. As she stared at him, she remembered something important.

"Oh no! Brenna went overboard!" she yelled. As she ran to the side of the ship, Kieran was attacked and pushed away, leaving Jess open. The same giant bird swooped down and grabbed her, carrying her over the sea.

"Kieran!" she screamed as she was taken.

"Shinon! Quick! Can you hit it?" Kieran asked, slaying birds.

"If I try, I take the chance of hitting her instead," Shinon replied.

Kieran looked on helplessly as Jess was taken farther away.

I had managed to get Rolf to the surface but he had fainted. I was in the process of keeping Rolf a float when I heard Jess screaming. I looked up and he bird that was carrying her was hovering above me at about fifty feet. I juggled Rolf while getting my bow out and I barely strung an arrow in the bow.

"Please, wind guide my arrow," I whispered as I released the arrow.

My arrow flew on target and hit the bird square in the back. The bird disintegrated and Jess plummeted to the sea. In all the excitement though, I didn't notice the weight on my shoulder was gone. I panicked as I looked around for Rolf. I submerged myself in the sea and winced at the sudden cold shock to my face. I spotted Rolf slowly sinking below me. I swam and pushed myself towards him but I was getting tired. As I started to fade I felt a hand on my back and I was propelled forward to Rolf. I grabbed a hold of him and hugged him. I looked around for who pushed me and I was look at…

"Lanuf!" I said as I stupidly opened my mouth.

I clutched my throat as I took in water. Ranulf grabbed Rolf and reached out to me. I couldn't keep air in my lungs any longer and I started to drift away. He was about to come after me when Jess shot through the water, winking at Ranulf. He nodded and carried Rolf to the surface. Jess grabbed my wrist but with the water in my lungs and gravity pushing me down, Jess could barely move me. When Jess started to lose strength, a bubble formed around us. Jess looked up in shock and found a woman in a shimmering blue dress. Jess slowly stood and took longing oxygen into her body.

"Who are you?" Jess asked as the lady gave her a tender smile.

* * *

**Ravengrl: Ok, hoped you liked it. **

**Friend, who has lots of energy: Of course they liked it! What do you mean by hope? angry#> **

**(Pulls friend aside and gives her a cookie to calm down) **

**Ravegrl: calm down! **

**Friend who is eating the cookie: this cookie is good. (mumble mumble) (finishes cookie) You people better review or I will find you! Beware! **

**(Knocks friend out) Ravengrl: JK! Please R&R **

**(Friend sleeping peacefully) **


	4. Friends

**Ok another chapter! Yay! I thank everyone for the reviews and reading my story. I personally like this chapter and I hope that you do too.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

Jess stood there with her feet frozen in place. The woman seemed like she was gliding towards Jess. Her dress moved as if it was the waves of the sea. Her hair glowed a shimmering blue as she stopped in front of Jess. She raised her hands and placed them gracefully on Jess' shoulder. Jess gasped as an unknown power surged through her body. She closed her eyes as she felt the power tingle through her veins. When she looked at the woman again, life was draining away from the beauty.

Jess panicked but she was helplessly watching the woman's face lose firmness. The woman smiled at Jess but then her facial expression fell as she collapsed. Jess quickly kneeled beside her and felt her pulse; it was terribly weak. Jess felt tears welling up in her eyes and just allowed them to fall from her face. When her tears landed on the woman's face, the skin instantly absorbed them. The woman stirred and looked up at Jess.

"Thank you, little sister. Go and join the sisters of the triangle and save our world. I will be watching." She pulled out a blue necklace that was the same design as mine. "Take this and may the water of the earth protect you."

The woman's body disappeared from the bubble and water started to seep in. Jess ran over and picked me up as the bubble filled with water. "Water, protect us!" she yelled and her own bubble formed around us, taking us to the surface.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. When I sat up, I noticed that Rhys, the healer, was resting his head on my bed. He was handling his staff so I guessed he stayed up late healing everyone, including me. I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't disturb Rhys. I walked up the steps and proceeded to the deck. When I opened the door to the deck, I gasped. The ship _was_ moving but animals that looked like dragons were circling us. I ran back down and grabbed my bow. Back on the deck, I strung an arrow. I aimed for one of the animals when – 

"Brenna!" I was glomped.

I was tackled to the ground in a big hug by Jess. I did fire the arrow but missed horriblyI looked up to see the strong animals descending to where Jess and I were and I panicked. "We all thought you and Rolf were goners!" Jess said as she helped me up.

"I think that I made them mad," I said, looking up.

Jess raised her head as the animals came closer. When I could see them, I noticed that they had a resemblance of a dragon. They landed in a circle around us and I saw that each one had a person riding them and directing them where to go. I started to reach for my bow when I heard a familiar voice.

"That's just like you, Brenna." A girl around my age walked out from behind the dragons. She wore blue slacks with a matching blue tank top. On her hip was a belt holding a sword. It was her mixed brown and blonde hair that gave away her identity to me.

"What's just like me, huh?" I asked with a grin.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." She smiled.

I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Staci! It is you!" I exclaimed as Staci gave me a hug back. "You do know that I learned to shoot first from you, right?"

"Of course, that's how I knew it was you," Staci said, laughing.

Jess just stood there, staring at us like were crazy buffoons.

"Oh, sorry Jess. Staci, this is my friend, Jess. Jess this is my cousin, Staci."

"We've already met." Staci smiled.

"Yeah, when I got you to the surface, the waves were crazy," Jess said, starting to explain yesterday. "You were comatose so it was hard to keep you afloat."

"That's when we came down and rescued you," Staci put in. "I was riding with the Wyrvern squad and spotted you guys in the sea."

"So those things are _Wyrverns_?" I asked.

Staci walked over and started to pet one. "Even though they look vicious, they're really gentle."

I walked up with Jess and petted some of the dragons until –

"We are about to reach land! Everyone gather your belongings!" Ike yelled.

All three of us scattered to gather our thing. Plus, Jess and I couldn't wait to touch land again.

* * *

The ship docked at the edge of the Bengian and a plank was lowered. Jess and I were so excited to touch land that Staci had to restrain us from plowing people over. When docking was complete, Jess and I ran off the ship. As I was running I tripped over a piece of the wood that was sticking up. Jess saw my tumble to the ground but it didn't clue her in. She ran right over the top of me and plummeted to the ground. Staci walked down the plank, shaking her head at us. 

Finally we were on our way to Bengian castle where we could find someone to help Princess Elincia. The scenery was breath taking with all of the high buildings and clear blue skies. When we entered the castle, Ike and Elincia had to speak to the empress. Staci, Jess, and I had to wait outside for the longest time. We tried to find different ways to keep ourselves entertained for the longest time. We played _Truth or Dare_ for a while. Jess was dared to run up and down the hallway yelling, "Sugar!" A guard started to chase her, yelling that she was disturbing the peace. She was running in our direction so Staci and I took off. We finally were able to ditch the guard and we ended up at the grand kitchen entrance. That gave me an idea.

"Staci, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," Staci replied.

"Okay, you have to get some food for us for lunch," I said, pointing to the fridge.

She winked at me and crouched into the kitchen, humming the _Mission Impossible_ song. Jess started to laugh but suddenly stopped when she looked over my shoulder. I turned around and the guard from earlier was running at us.

"You!" he yelled and pointed at Jess.

"Me!" she exclaimed and ducked inside the kitchen.

I followed her but the chef caught sight of me before I could hide. He raised a butcher knife at me and started to yell. "Get out of my kitchen!"

I screamed and dodged the chef. I ran out the opposite door screaming my head off as the chef followed. Staci stood up out of nowhere with an armful of food. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Get her! She's stealing from the royal kitchen!" a guard yelled.

Staci ran out of the kitchen, still holding the food, with the guards following her.

"Where did everybody go?" Jess asked as she stood up from under a counter.

"There you are, you little pest!" the guard from the beginning yelled at her.

"Eeep!" Jess yelled as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Kieran was leaning against the wall close to the kitchen. When Jess sped out, she passed Kieran. He gave a confused look when the guard followed her. "What the heck?" he asked himself.

Eventually, we were causing such a disturbance that the empress herself started to wonder what was going on. The three of us were running back up the original hallway by the empress' throne room. Jess was in the front with her personal guard friend chasing her; Staci followed, eating the food, with a guard after her; finally, I was in the back running from the chef with the knife. The empress swung open the doors and we all stopped in mid-step.

"What is going on in my palace!" the empress asked.

"Your Majesty, these girls were disturbing the peace," Jess' guard said.

"And you aren't!" the empress yelled at him.

I looked over at him and saw that he was backing off a bit. I felt sorry for him so I had to say something. "Your empress, highness, ladyship… whatever. This man was just doing his job. We screamed merely because we didn't know him. He was in fact going to show us to our rooms," I said, winking at him.

"Is this true?" the empress asked the guard.

"Yes, Your Highness, with your permission," the guard replied, bowing.

"You may proceed. Please make our guests comfortable," she said, smiling.

The guard bowed and motioned for us to follow him. I looked at Jess and Staci and sighed. We all started to giggle and shared the food Staci got all the way to our room.

* * *

**How was it? Thanks for the advise everyone and I hope that this chapter did okay. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	5. Venture in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or anything associated with it. **

**I'm back! Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Venture In The Woods**

After we all found our room we were exhausted. As soon as we found our beds, we instantly drifted off to sleep. Jess' bed was by the window, Staci's bed was against the wall, and my bed was closest to the door, next to Jess'. I was having a pleasant sleep until I woke up to Staci yelling.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

I looked up but I felt more weight on my bed than normal. I froze and looked up to see Jess in her pajamas right above me. She took a step forward and ended up smashing my head.

"Ow! Jess what is the matter with you!" I yelled, clutching my injured head.

She didn't answer but she just kept walking. A light bulb came on in my head and I sighed.

"Staci," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied in pain.

"I think she's sleepwalking," I said as Jess bumped into the door.

We got out of bed and put our jackets on. Jess opened up the door and began sprinting down the hallway. Staci took off after her, trying to catch her before she injured herself. I grabbed Jess' jacket and ran after them. Jess was sprinting down the hallways and to our dismay it seemed like she was gaining speed. Suddenly, Jess burst through the front door into the road. A sudden spike of energy sent me flying down the hallway. I caught up with Staci and we proceeded after Jess. I cringed as my bare feet pounded in the wet road.

"Why, of all nights, did she have to leave in the rain!" Staci yelled over the falling rain.

"Let's catch her and get back. Otherwise we'll all get pneumonia!" I yelled back.

We pushed our bodies to their limits to catch her and we even tried to call her name but our words never reached her. Jess turned one last time and ran into a forest. My eyes widened in panic as I saw her barely miss a tree. Staci and I yelped as rocks and branches were painfully introduced to our feet.

"It's amazing that she hasn't hit a tree yet," Staci said.

_WHAM! Groan._

"You just had to same something, didn't ya?" I asked glaring at her.

We stopped in a clearing and saw Jess laying on her back in the mud. She stirred a little and sat up, holding her head. I kneeled next to her and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

"What the heck happened?" Jess asked in a groggy tone.

"You brought us out in the rain and mud in nothing but our pj's! If you guys don't mind I would like to head back before we get colds," Staci said as she helped Jess to her feet.

As we started to walk forward, I stopped abruptly and listened to the wind. "Brenna, what's wrong?" Jess asked with a calm voice. I closed my eyes as the wind grew more restless. It seemed like it was talking to me but I couldn't make out the words. With no warning, I heard something flying through the air with great speed. "Staci… look out!" I yelled.

I jumped in front of her blocking a sleek black arrow with my body. It struck me on my upper right arm below my shoulder. I yelped in pain and grabbed my wound, tears blocking my vision. Staci helped support my weight as Jess spun around, searching for the attacker.

"Where did it come from!" Staci yelled at Jess.

"I don't know!" Jess answered in a raspy voice. Jess heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to look into the face of a fat man. He chuckled as Jess backed up. Soon we could see red uniforms surrounding us. An archer hopped out from behind the fat man and smiled evilly at my shoulder. Jess backed up and stood next to Staci and I.

"It's odd that girls would be out in the cold rain and not even properly dressed," the fat man said, looking at our clothes.

Jess grew angry and wrapped her coat around her tighter. Staci drew something out from under her pant leg. With a quick look I saw that it was a dagger. I nudged Jess and nodded at her when she saw the dagger.

"Don't even think of escaping. All three of you will come with me and be part of my historical collection," the fat man said gleefully.

The troops started to advance and Staci took action. She grabbed my wrist and charged the weaker side of the forces. The few soliders that were there she injured severely but the dagger became lodged in one of the soldier's armor so we lost our only weapon. We ran as long and as hard as we could until we had to hide. When we were safely out of sight, I returned to the arrow that was still embedded in my shoulder.

"Staci you have to… get… this thing," I panted while pausing to cough. "Out of my (groan)… shoulder."

"Are you sure? We could go back and ask Rhys to…"

"No," I said, breathing hard. "I need you… to do this for me… now."

Staci looked at me with concern and placed her hand gently on the arrow. I nodded and closed my eyes, mentally preparing for it.

"One…" Jess said.

"Two…" Staci spoke.

"Three…" I declared.

Staci yanked on the arrow as hard as she could and it came free. I lurched in pain, trying not to scream and give away our hiding spot. I leaned against the tree in agony as a pool of blood soaked my shoulder. I placed my hand over the wound and sighed. "Well… that wasn't bad," I tried to say with confidence.

Staci just stood there holding the arrow. She dropped to the ground and breathed in the longing air that had some how escaped. I held out my free arm and gestured for the arrow. When Staci handed it to me, I started to clean the tip frantically.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, keeping low behind a tree root.

"This is the only weapon that we have so might as well use it," I replied.

"I don't know about you but I have two great weapons right here," Jess said, holding up her arms.

I giggled and winced but tried to keep a smile on my face. "Sh… I hear something," Staci said and we all ducked.

The fat man and some of his soldiers walked right past us. I knew that we were in no condition to fight. "We have to find some clothes to fight in," Staci said.

"I think that there are merchants around sometimes," Jess suggested.

"Oh come on! Be reasonable! A merchant out here!" Staci exclaimed.

At that we heard bells and a horse. I looked over and smiled as a merchant was passing us.

"Now _that_ is good timing," I said, struggling to get up.

Jess helped me up and Staci ran to the merchant. She explained a little of our situation (leaving out the danger part) and the merchant handed us clothes and bandages. We told him he would be repaid (well… at least sometime in the future).

"Hey, what about weapons?" Staci asked.

"I'm sorry but I need money up front to give out weapons," the merchant answered.

Jess quickly bandaged my wound and we said farewell to the merchant. We were all in pants and tunics. The best thing was: we had boots! We crept around, searching for anything we could use as a weapon. Staci and Jess grabbed sticks and I had the arrow. It wasn't much but at least we could defend ourselves. We snuck over to what we thought was the fat man's base.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What?" Staci asked.

I pointed to the fat man and the merchant we had visited was kidnapped. His kidnapper drug him over to the fat man and the worst thing was, the soldier was carrying our pajamas. The fat man walked up to the beaten merchant and towered over him.

"We know you've had contact with three girls," the fat man snarled.

"This is bad. If he gives us away then-" Jess started.

"Sh!" I exclaimed, covering her mouth.

The fat man raised his staff to the merchant with an evil grin. "For the last time, where are they!" The man's staff began to glow.

The merchant didn't say anything but hung his head low. I slowly stood up behind a tree and began to gather energy. I moved the wind about me until it became a bow. I took a deep breath and strung the arrow on my wind bow as if it were real.

"Die!" the fat man yelled.

I whipped around the tree and pulled back on the black arrow. "Wind guide me!" I yelled as I released the arrow.

It flew in between the merchant and the fat man, striking the archer that fired on us earlier. The merchant and the fat man looked at me in shock. Staci and Jess came out from our hiding spot and stood next to me.

"Well, well, well. You've decided to come to me, have you?" the fat man asked.

"Correct, we've decided to kill you," Staci replied.

The red armored men got their weapons out and we knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Get them!" the fat man yelled, pointing his staff at us.

We stood our ground and stared as the enemy came running and yelling in all directions. The only thing I knew was that this time, there was no escape.

**Ok, first of all thank you so much for the reviews. I've finally got the next chapter up and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say. Oh yeah, if anyone knows the real name of the "fat man" please let me know. He's the guy who wanted Reyson for his collection... or something.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Battle Unseen, Powers Renewed

Hey here's the next chapter. Yay! I know I haven't posted in a while so I'll try to do better. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle Unseen Powers Renewed

The troops started to close in on us and I tensed up. "Jess, a little help here!" I exclaimed.

"Water protect us!" Jess yelled and put her hands on the ground.

A wall of water rose out of the ground and surrounded us. Staci and I stared at her in amazement and Jess jumped for joy. "Boo-ya! Beat that!" Jess yelled at the soldiers.

One of the soldiers walked up to the wall of water and carefully touched it. His finger went through the water and made an arch opening. He walked in with a smirk and raised his weapon to us.

"Oh great," I said.

We dodged the weapon and the rest of the troops charged through the water.

"I thought you said 'water _protect_ us'!" Staci yelled.

"Well, sorry I haven't gotten used to my powers yet," Jess said.

I didn't have anything to attack or defend with so I dodged most of them. I stopped when I heard Jess scream at me. I turned just in time to see another arrow fired at me. I turned just enough to make it miss me but it hit my outstretched sleeve. The speed and force of the arrow was so great that my body flew backwards along with the arrow. I abruptly stopped when I hit a tree and the arrow imbedded itself halfway in the tree. I struggled but the arrow refused to come free and I couldn't rip my shirt off of it.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being a target!" I yelled, trying to yank the arrow out.

The fat man walked up to me and chuckled. He raised his staff and started to chant something. I could feel my body becoming numb and soon my legs couldn't hold my weight very well. The arrow stuck to the three through my shirt was the only thing holding me up. The fat man turned Jess and Staci and sent what looked like a shock wave over them. Jess and Staci instantly fell to the ground. I could see Staci struggling to get up but a soldier pushed her back down.

"You jerk! Let us go right now!" I yelled, getting on my feet.

I felt the wind blow over me and it gave me strength. I sent the wind over to Staci and she slowly stood. Next to Jess who rose with ease and sighed, the fat man got frustrated with me and raised his staff to hit me. I closed my eyes and screamed, expecting to feel a curse upon me but my ears picked up another sound in the moods. A mighty roar came from behind me and I looked up to see panic in the fat man's eyes. The next thing I knew Ranulf jumped over me and pounced on the fat man. Soon, all of the mercenaries from Ike's group jumped out of the forest. The fat man threw Ranulf off of him and got onto his feet in a rage. Ranulf regained his balanced and walked in front of me, hissing at the fat man. Soldiers instantly surrounded the fat man and he started to chant again. Ranulf's legs collapsed and he whined as his body started to transform back into a human. Soon, the whining of a cat turned into a screaming young man in agony. I felt tears in my eyes swelling up and I tried again to struggle free of the arrow. Suddenly I had an idea and I searched frantically for Shinon on the battlefield.

"Help!" Jess screamed as another sword hit her stick.

The force of the block caused her stick to snap in two. Jess stared at the stick and gulped. "Well, that's interesting," she said, smiling and slowly backing up.

The soldier started to charge her when a horse galloped up to Jess and the rider swept her up onto the steed. "I am Kieran, Commander of the Crimean Army Fifth Platoon. Tremble before my might!" Kieran proclaimed.

Jess rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to poke her eye when an arrow whizzed past them and hit the soldier square in the chest. The soldier fell and Shinon ran up to Kieran, bow in hand.

"Ah, Man. Shinon, I was trying to make a dramatic entrance!" Kieran complained.

"If you focus on being dramatic, you'll get us all killed! Now go help Gatrie protect Rhys!" Shinon said, running off.

"I really hate that guy." Kieran said softly. He kicked his steed to go while having a gentle hold on Jess.

Staci was trying to fend off the soldiers when Mist ran up to her.

"Staci, are you hurt!" She asked in a small voice.

"Mist, what are you doing! Get back, quick!" Staci yelled, hitting a soldier away.

Mist yelped as a swordsman came out from behind. Mist clung to Staci and trembled as soldiers surrounded them. Staci got in a fighting stance and patted Mist's hand for comfort. The soldier in front started to laugh but abruptly stopped as he was cut down from behind.

"Staci, what do you think you're doing!" Boyd yelled.

"I'm fighting! What took you so long? Staci said as she whacked a soldier unconscious.

Boyd tossed her a real sword and she struck at the closest victim. Boyd joined her back to back with Mist protected in the middle. "We didn't know you guys took off. You blindly ran out at night with your PJ's on!" Boyd yelled, cutting down another soldier.

Staci turned to face him and smirked. "How did you know we were in our PJ's?" she asked.

A bright red blush grew on Boyd's face and he couldn't say anything for a bit. Finally he came back to his senses just in time to see and enemy behind Staci. "Duck!" he yelled. Staci ducked and Boyd swiped at the soldier, killing him in one stroke. "Next time, be on better guard!" he yelled as he sprinted away into the fray.

Staci stood up and clenched her fist in frustration. "Come on Mist. We need to find your brother," Staci said. Mist grabbed her hand and they ran off looking for Ike.

I was searching frantically for Shinon and found him in the fray. "Shinon!" I yelled; he turned and saw me. "Shoot him!" I yelled, pointing to the fat man.

Shinon saw the fat man and had a clear shot. He strung his bow and fired at the fat man. The arrow was on target but a force field around the fat man prevented the kill. The fat man smiled and laughed but I had a Plan B.

"Shinon, shoot me!" I yelled.

"What!" Shinon yelled back, confused.

"I said shoot me darn it!" I struggled on the tree.

"Fine, okay," Shinon said as he strung his bow once more. "Forgive me." He fired at me and it was dead on target. I stretched out my hand and caught the arrow in mid air. Smiling victoriously, I turned to face my target.

"Jessica, can you see Rhys?" Kieran asked holding her on the horse.

Jess searched the fray as she desperately held onto Kieran's arm. She caught a glimpse of light and looked over. Many soldiers trapped Rhys in a corner. Gatrie was desperately trying to reach him in time but his armor slowed him down. "Kieran, over there!" Jess yelled, pointing at Rhys.

Kieran kicked his steed into a fierce gallop. They were almost there when many soldiers blocked their way. Jess looked helplessly at Rhys and anger swelled up. "Water protect us!" she yelled and thrust her hand towards the sky.

Rain began to fall and a blue barrier surrounded Rhys. One of the soldiers that broke through the last one smirked. He backed up and aimed his weapon down. He started to charge but when he hit the barrier, he was bounced back. Jess stared in amazement and then jumped off the horse and proceeded to do a victory dance. "I did it, I did it, woo yah, I did it!" She stopped abruptly and looked up to see many soldiers surrounding her.

"Quick, Jessica, get back on!" Kieran yelled but Jess froze.

She snapped back to her senses and screamed so loud that the horse was scared. Kieran was reared off the horse and hit the ground with a thump. "Ouch!" Kieran exclaimed, rubbing his head.

He quickly jumped up and grabbed his ax. The soldiers surrounded them and they were back up into Jess' shield. Jess screamed, ran backwards, and disappeared into her shield. Kieran tied to follow but the shield wouldn't let him in.

"Uh, Jess!" Kieran yelled as the soldiers surrounded him. "Jess!"

"What!" she yelled as her head popped out of the shield. All of the soldiers looked confused and stared at them. Kieran checked his heart rate and found that it doubled. "Will you hurry up! Rhys is hurt and you're just standing there!" She disappeared back into the shield.

"Wait… Jess!" Kieran yelled in frustration. He put his ax in front of him for a defense stance. He was about to strike when two hands grabbed him from behind without warning. He was pulled backwards through the shield and landed on the ground with a thump. He looked up to see Jess looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"You're so slow!" Jess yelled at him.

"But I…" Kieran started to talk back but Jess' stare stopped him I'll just let it go he thought.

"Quick! We have to help Rhys!" Jess said, kneeling next to the healer.

"I think Mist might be able to help me… but I don't know where she is," Rhys said softly.

"I'll find her!" Jess yelled and ran out of the shield.

"Jess… oh darn it…" Kieran said as Jess disappeared. "Well Rhys, how's it goin?" Kieran asked and Rhys gave him a pathetic stare.

"Duck!" Staci yelled as she threw Mist to the ground. An arrow whizzed past them and Staci sprung up, dragging Mist with her.

"Staci, where are we going!" Mist yelled above the battle cries.

"Just stay close," Staci said, searching for Ike. Staci cut through one last soldier and then spotted Ike. She felt so relieved that she didn't notice the ambush waiting for her.

"Eeeeek!" Mist screamed as many soldiers advanced on them. Staci grabbed Mist but they were torn apart.

"Mist… Mist!" Staci yelled but there was no answer. Staci dodged many attempted attacks and cut down many enemies. She started to tire and she let down her guard as a mercenary started to strike.

"Staci, look out!" Boyd yelled and he blocked the mercenary's blow.

"Boyd?" Staci said as she stumbled backwards.

"Stay with me Staci. I'll help you through this," Boyd said to her.

Staci regained her balance but didn't see the sage behind her. The sage cast Elfire and it engulfed her.

"Staci!" Boyd yelled as he ran to the fire. Boyd stared into the fire and saw Staci's body but there was another woman with her. Boyd was mesmerized but the flame that he froze and the blaze grew. The flame lashed out, destroying everything it touched.

* * *

Cliffhanger I know, oh well, I'm really excited about the next chapters so stay tuned. R&R please.


	7. The Blazing Fire

Yeah just to clarify the first part of this chapter is a flash back. Some of the poeple who read it got confused so just a heads up. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Blazing Fire Within**

"Pyra, please stop this!" a voice yelled as an enormous fire started to build.

"No… don't get close or you'll go too Surcana," Pyra answered. The flames licked their lips as it curled around Pyra's arms and legs. Surcana held onto another woman as she stared into the flames.

"Please, Shella, wake up." Surcana shook the young woman.

Shella weakly opened her eyes and looked up at Surcana. Surcana clutched onto her to give her comfort as the flames grew. The fire lashed out and formed around Pyra. Pyra's skin, hair, and clothes were surrounded by fire as she rose into the air. Surcana placed Shella down and stood to face Pyra.

"Surcana… let me help… please…" Shella asked, struggling to get up. "I can use my water to save her." Shella stumbled into Surcana and leaned on her for support.

"No… you have not enough energy to help. If you use your power now you will kill yourself!" Surcana exclaimed.

The fire was so strong that Surcana had to shield her eyes from it. Surcana walked closer to the flames and spoke out to Pyra. "Pyra, listen to me!" Surcana yelled into the flames. The fire shot out at her but Pyra stopped it and stared at Shella with weeping eyes. Surcana could see that the tears that were once so cold came out in hot liquid, running down Pyra's face.

"Pyra… I can't change what has been done but don't you see? This fire of rage is consuming you. Please, please sister, come back to Shella and me and cast this rage away," Surcana pleaded.

The fire roared with impatience and forced Surcana back. Pyra sobbed with grief but the rage in her heart was realized. "Raging fires hear my plea. Release this sadness within me. Give me power beyond what is known and heal my broken heart."

"Pyra, listen to me, please!" Surcana yelled in desperation.

"I give up my soul to thee!" Pyra yelled.

"NO!" Surcana screamed.

Fire erupted from Pyra as flames grew in her eyes. Pyra stared at Surcana and gave a small wave to say good-bye. With that, she was consumed and the flames rose into the sky.

"My butt!" Boyd yelled as he tried to put out the flames.

"Quick Jess, put out the flame," Shinon said as he ran to the scene.

Jess focused on her power and the water shot from her arm, putting out Boyd's flaming behind. Boyd sighed and sat down to rest. Ike ran over and hugged Mist, who was completely frightened of the flame. To Jess the flames seemed alive in some way.

"Hey Kieran, do those flames seem different to you? Kieran… Kieran!" Jess turned and looked for Kieran. "Hey Boyd, where's Kieran?"

"It wasn't my turn to watch him!" Boyd exclaimed as he got back up.

Jess looked around and saw a bunch of soldiers lying around a blue shield. "Oh dang!" Jess exclaimed as she realized what she forgot. She ran over to the shield and quickly focused her energy on the water. She let it go in her mind and the shield dropped, revealing Rhys and Kieran sitting against a rock.

"Finally!" Kieran exclaimed, getting up and getting ready to fight. Seeing that everyone was gone, he sighed.

"Quick, grab Rhys and follow me," Jess said.

"Why me?" Kieran asked.

"Because you are stronger and a man!" Jess yelled back.

Kieran picked Rhys up and grumbled as he followed Jess to Mist. Mist ran over and started to heal Rhys. Kieran walked over to Jess and stared in the fire.

"This fire doesn't seem right," Kieran said.

Jess could feel some sort of fear within her rising as the fire moved. She reached out towards Kieran and he took her hand for comfort. The fire lashed out and a hand reached towards Jess.

"_Surcana."_ The fire spoke with an eerie voice.

The fire hand looked over Jess and then backed off, going in a different direction. Jess felt weak and her knees gave way. Kieran caught her and noticed that Jess had cold sweat on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her to warm her and hold her up.

And I'm still stuck to the tree

I gathered my power and made a wind bow. The fat man noticed me and smirked. "You can only use one hand. How do you expect to kill me?" he asked, laughing.

I held onto the bow with my left and some how managed to grab my arrow with my teeth. "Thish ish hows you die!" I said through my teeth. I aimed my arrow and was about to shoot when the fat man cried out and burst into flames. In shock, I dropped my arrow and just starred. Realizing I had just lost my only weapon I panicked. "Gosh darn it!" I yelled, trying to reach my arrow.

Ranulf stood up and looked at me with a smile as I pathetically tried to reach the fallen arrow. He leaned down and picked up the arrow. I stopped struggling and looked at him as he gave me a tender smile. "Hey Ranulf…" I said softly.

"Yes," he answered back.

"Would you mind getting me off this tree?" I asked, completely ruining the moment.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" he said quickly and nervously.

He grabbed the arrow and with a slight tug. It came free of the tree. I looked at it, baffled and noticed that I wasn't as strong as I thought. I shrugged it off and stretched, not remembering that I had an injured shoulder. I hunched over, grabbing it in pain and Ranulf panicked. As he reached down to help, I heard a sad, eerie voice.

"_Surcana."_ It said.

"Who!" I asked as I sprang up, looking around. My body tensed up as I looked over the ashes of the fat man. A floating hand of fire was speaking to me.

"_Surcana."_ It said again, weaving back and forth.

"Right… I think I've completely lost my mind because that right there is not supposed to happen…" I said.

"Run!" Ranulf yelled.

He grabbed my wrist and ran. He didn't even care what direction we were going as long as we were physically moving.

"Ranulf, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked back. The fire shot towards us and circled around us.

"Brenna, stay close," Ranulf said and I started to feel frightened.

I could see that Ranulf was tense and I obeyed. The fire was circling faster and it made me so dizzy that I closed my eyes and buried my head in Ranulf's back. The fire moved in closer until it was a yard away. Ranulf turned and held me close as the flames licked their lips. I could feel the heat on my back and neck and it frightened me. Without warning, a shield came between the fire and us.

"_Pyra, why do you intervene?"_ the fire asked.

"I will not let you harm my sister. Bring them to me," another voice replied. The new voice I heard was different. It seemed sad and lonely, plus it was a woman.

"_Very well,"_ the fire said. The fire lifted us up in the air and carried us off. The shield protected us but I could still feel the heat's intensity.

"Ranulf, did you hear those voices?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I did. This is not good. Just stay close and you'll be safe."

I nodded and he held me tighter as we were carried off.

"Is it just me or do I see a floating ball of fire in the air?" Jess asked bluntly.

The fire started to pull us into a huge enclosed circle of fire. My heart raced as I stared into the flame. The only thing I could make out in the flames was a body but I didn't know who it was. Enchanted by the fire, I leaned forward.

"Brenna!" Ranulf yelled as he grabbed me. "Snap out of it!"

I heard his voice but a feeling inside of me didn't want to let go. I wanted the fire to glide over me, filling my body from head to toe. I was about to step into the fire when I felt a rush of cold and I felt wet. I shivered, holding my arms in and Ranulf embraced me. I heard the living fire shriek and back off a little. I looked down and saw Jess desperately trying to use her power. The fire shot out at her in rage but Kieran grabbed her, pulling her against him and out of the way.

"Brenna! You have to get down here!" Jess yelled at me. "Staci is stuck in the flame and we need your help!"

"Staci's in there?" I asked. My body tensed up and a new power flowed over me. A small tornado formed and I plunged into the fire.

"Brenna!" Ranulf cried out.

I heard his cries but I didn't care. As I fell through the fire, something lashed out at me the whole time, saying the name Surcana. I finally hit solid ground and I winced in pain at a few cuts and burns the fire had given me.

"So you've come," a female voice said.

I looked up and saw a woman in a red fiery dress. She was over a girl who was lying in the air with a red necklace above her.

"Staci…" I said under my breath.

* * *

BUM...BUM...BUM! Who is this lady? Will Brenna be able to save Staci?

Find out in the next chapter of Three Sisters of Hope! Thank you and please R&R.


	8. The Secret of the Fire Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FE except the sisters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Secret of the Fire Sister**

"What did you do to Staci, you witch!?" I yelled, getting to my feet.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister, Surcana?" the woman said with a sly voice.

"I keep hearing this Surcana name but I have no idea who or what it is," I answered back folding my arms.

The woman moved out from behind Staci as if she was gliding on clouds of fire. She slowly walked towards me with a questioning look in her eye. I stood my ground as the woman leaned over to inspect my face. As she scowled at me I gave her a slick smile, trying to intimidate her.

"Satisfied?" I said as her backed off.

"So you aren't Surcana. Then why have you come to me and who are you?" she asked with frustration in her eyes.

"Like I would ever give up information so easily, when you've obviously done something to Staci. If you hand her over now then I'll spare your life," I answered as my wind whirled around me with power.

The woman looked at me with curiosity watching the wind twirl around my body.

"Fine, I'll start the introductions," She said and bowed deeply. "I'm Pyra, formal Fire Sister of this land, your turn."

I hesitated to say any thing but Pyra had bowed so low. I looked up at Staci and knew that I was to get anywhere in this conversation I had to cooperate. I let the wind die down and Pyra looked up at me.

"I'm Brenna, the current wind sister of the triangle." Pyra stood and stared. "If you're expecting me to bow, forget it."

Pyra sneered at me and turned her attention back to Staci.

"Hey… What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you are not Surcana then I have no time for you," Pyra said shortly.

She raised her hands and a fiery magic descended from the sky. I watched in terror as the fire spun around Staci, making a swirl of marks. The fire's mark appeared around her wrists and a skinny backed of marks on her forehead. I saw her wince at the pain and instinct took over. I blinding ran at Pyra trying to stop her but she simply flicked her wrist and the next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor coughing. I felt aching feelings all over as if I was hit with a sledge hammer, but I attempted to stand.

"You're so pathetic." I looked up to see a sword tip at my face and Pyra looming over me. "If you're this weak you don't deserve to introduce yourself as a sister."

I suddenly felt like I couldn't move. Pyra rose her palm up and my body involuntarily stood. Cuffs of fire wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles, holding me in place. I tried to focus my wind on my wrists to separate the fire from my skin.

"I don't know what you want but you better give Staci back or else," I said fiercely.

Flames curled around my legs and grew up to my shoulders like vines. Pyra smiled at me as I struggled to keep the flames at bay.

"Why do you persist? She isn't worth anything to you," said Pyra, placing her hands on her hips.

"She's important to me. Does anything else matter?" I said frustrated.

Pyra almost looked annoyed but confused at my answer. The flames grew more intense and started to burn my skin. I yelped in pain and hung my head desperately trying to think of a way out.

"How dare you lie to me! She isn't supposed to be important to anyone, just like me," Pyra told herself. She turned on me and grabbed my chin in frustration. "She is supposed to give in to the fire within and join me!"

"What? What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, wrenching my chin away from her grasp.

"She's my descendent isn't she? The fire that flows through me, flow through her."

I looked at Staci who was surrounded in flames. She's the fire sister? I couldn't believe it but I was soon brought back to my senses when the flames around me broke through my wind and burned into my flesh. I screamed in pain as I felt defeated. I looked at Pyra and tried to form words.

"Why?" Pyra looked at me as I gasped for breath. "Why are you doing this Pyra?"

She didn't say anything but just turned around and walked to Staci's side.

"Why do you ask?" Pyra answered softly. "Revenge…that's why."

I was surprised at the tone of her voice. It sounded as if she was hurting inside, like she was a tortured soul.

"Pyra… what happened? I'm sure whatever it was we can help you," I said trying to comfort her.

Without warning the flames around me grew and I was enveloped in walls of flames. The fire released me but now I could barely move and Pyra had the advantage.

"Do you truly think you can help me? That anyone can change what happened. You can't possible understand what happened and you certainly can't do anything about it!" she yelled in anger.

Needles of fire flew at me and cut my arms. I winced at the pain but I focused on Pyra.

"Please… Pyra listen to me. I know that I can't possible understand what happened back then but please… please help me understand you now. If you want revenge, why take it out on Staci, Jess and I?" I asked.

I felt the fire subside a little and Pyra appeared before me. I looked as though she was crying but instead of cool tears, hot liquid streamed down her cheeks.

"You really want to know why?" Pyra asked with a calm voice.

As I nodded my head, most of the fire retreated into Pyra. The only fire that was left was the border of the chambers, keeping anyone from going out or coming in, and the fire shield Pyra had for herself.

"I do this because this is the curse of the fire sister, our secret. Anyone who is born with the power of fire is doomed to know no love or compassion. It is because of the evil and strength that is passed on through the fire." Pyra stopped and looked over her shoulder towards Staci. "It is her fate also to be neglected. So I not only do this for revenge but to save her from the same heart break I had."

"You think that taking her by force and putting a bunch of marks on her is going to save her. No, the only way to save her is having someone who lovers and accepts her," I answered back.

Pyra hung her head low and looked lost in thought. Part of me felt sorry for her but know, whatever it took, I wasn't going to let her have her way with Staci.

"I felt loved once," Pyra said in a soft tone. "My whole life I grew up with loving sisters. Sure my parents neglected me because of my power but Surcana and Shella didn't seem to mind. Even in adulthood I found a man who said he would love me and never leave my side." Pyra stopped and her face hardened. "What a joke!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's none of your business. If you'll excuse me I have a ceremony to perform," she said floating over to Staci.

"No! Pyra, whoever that man was he loved you. Why would you want revenge from someone who loved you? It doesn't make nay sense!" I yelled trying to gather what strength I had.

Pyra rose into the air with fire surrounding her. She looked almost nonhuman standing in the fire but for some reason she still had that same look of sadness on her face. I ran over to Staci and tried to grab her but when I touched her, my fingers felt like they were going to burn of. I heard Pyra's evil laughter as if she was possessed by the flame.

"Look how strong your love is now. You can't even touch your own sister, let alone save her. Give it up!" She yelled, as the flames grew more intense.

I looked in terror as a flame danced over to Staci. I quickly summoned all my strength and made a wind barrier between the fire and Staci. Then I bit my lip and grabbed Staci. The heat was so intense I could feel my hands melt. I surrounded myself with my wind barrier and looked up at Pyra. I could tell that she was furious but all I did was grin. With that she started to send wave after wave of fire streams. I focused all my energy on the barrier, then struggled to even stand.

"Brenna… is that you? Why is it so warm?" Staci asked with a soft voice.

"Staci! Are you alright? I'll explain everything in a little bit," I said.

She smiled at me and I thought there was hope but Pyra's fire found a weak spot in my barrier and flowed into Staci. She let out a weak cry and I panicked. I quickly patched up the barrier and then looked at Staci. The marks on her arms and forehead were pulsing red. I was lost in panic and didn't notice Pyra advancing.

"Brenna! I'll handle this," The lady said.

Then I realized she was the one using wind to protect Staci and me. Her wind also was responsible for making the break in the fire. I urged my legs to run and I held onto Staci with all my might as I ran to the break.

I burst out of the flames and everyone stared at me. Of course I was running so fast that I just sped by them into the woods. All I could think about was getting Staci to the castle. Jess ran after me and everyone followed suit but I didn't care. Nothing was going to stop me from getting away from the flames.

**

* * *

Thank everyone for reading. I know that this one didn't have much humor but I needed to explain a few things. I promise to have some humor in the next one. Oh yeah, I won't be able to respond to messages because of school. I will try to answer back but right now I can barely have time to post anything. - Anywho please R&R and enjoy chapters to come. **


	9. Authors Note

Ok, so I haven't been updating very fast and I apologize for being so slow. I just wanted to tell all my readers that I greatly appreciate your support and criticism even though it's taking a while to write. It's been a busy schedule and I've been trying to post…it takes a while. Anyway, thanks again and I hope to update in a few weeks at the latest.

**- Ravengrl**


	10. Back Home

**Yay , the next chapter is here!...OK yes I know that I am the slowest person in the world when it comes to posting but a little friend called writer's block was having a field day with my ideas. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the next chapter of my growing story. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the three sisters.**

**Chapter 9: Back Home**

"Hey wait! Wait up!!" Jess yelled as she tried to catch up to me. She stopped and held her knees as she remembered how to breathe. "Since when did she become a sprinter?"

"Hey Jess!" She looked up and saw Kieran running her way. "What's going on?" He asked panting at her side.

Jess Looked beyond him at the wall of fire and her companions. Boyd and Ranulf were running towards them when the wall of flames twirled in a frenzy and rose into the sky, leaving behind nothing but scorched land. Boyd stopped and turned to watch the flames but Ranulf kept running at Jess.

"Hey you!" Ranulf yelled at Jess. She jumped back and his behind Kieran. Kieran was caught by surprise and threw up his arms saying, "I didn't do it!"

Ranulf shoved Kieran to the side so Jess was exposed. He grabbed her by the shirt and brought her to his face. "Where did she go?" Jess' eyes grew and shook in fear. Ranulf's faced softened, a little, and he gently put her back on the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Please will you tell me where Brenna ran off to?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. I tried to call her name but she kept running."

"Was Staci with here?" Boyd joined the conversation. He glanced down at Kieran. Who was rubbing his side, and snickered to himself.

"I'm not sure but she was carrying something. I think she was headed to the castle."

Ranulf's eyes grew and he faced the castle. His body started to transform and he turned into his beast form. He then took off at full speed towards the castle. Boyd ran after him leaving Jess and Kieran standing here dumbfounded.

"Well aren't they gentlemen. I give them information and they leave without even a thank you." She looked at Kieran who was trying to fight the mud and stand. "Kieran lets go. Where's your horse?"

"You should remember that with your screaming my horse bucked me off and ran. Man you have a short memory."

Jess just gritted her teeth and looked away in embarrassment. "Will then we'll just have to walk won't we?" Jess said and took off running.

"Hey, wait, I thought you said we would walk!" Kieran yelled after her and followed.

I could feel the heat on my arms as I held onto Staci. The marks still glowing on her wrists and forehead started to spread to her hands and face. I panicked and forced my body to run faster. As the village around the castle came into view many spirits grew as I thought of a healer. When I started to run through the village many people stopped and stared. I heard a constant splash as my feet pounded against the soaked tile. As I turned a corner I gasped as little boy ran into my path. I tried to shop but only ended up tripping. I quickly turned my body so that Staci was on top and I fell to the ground. Everyone just stared as my limp body laid there. I struggled to get up but Staci was throwing me off balance. I saw a shadow stop next to me and I looked up into the little boy's eyes from before. I just stared into hid innocent eyes but when he tried to touch Staci I jerked back violently.

"Don't touch her!!" I screamed losing control.

A woman, obviously the boy's mother, ran to her son's side and protectively held onto him. She gave me an angry glare and pulled her son away. I looked away ashamed of my reaction but the searing pain on my arms reminded me of the castle. I crawled to a nearby wall and braced my back against it. I then slowly stood to my feet while people stared, dumbfounded from the situation. When I was finally on my feet I took a deep breath and took a step foreword. The curious people that surrounded me stepped aside to let me by. I didn't want to waste anymore time but I quickly searched the crowd for the little boy. His mother was backing away with the boy cradled in her arms. I walked forward but whispered an apology to the mother before I ran off, my heard racing. The castle was just ahead.

"You're going the wrong way!!" Jess yelled at Kieran.

Kieran stopped and looked at a furious Jess and gave her a cocky smile. "Don't worry, Kieran, Commander of the Crimean Army Fifth Platoon, never gets lost."

"Uh huh, right, well have a pleasant trip. I'll see you at the castle," Jess called and started to run off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me behind," Kieran yelled when he realized that Jess was leaving without him.

Jess smiled to herself as Kieran tried to catch up. "Goof," she said to herself and kept running.

When I reached the castle, I was soaked from head to toe, had many cuts and burns from Pyra and my closes were stained with blood. Staci's marks were still glowing a bright red and it worried me. I ran through the castle gate and into the halls.

"Hey, are you all right? Hey!!" a maid asked as I brushed past her without paying attention.

I made my way to our bedrooms and was relieved when I saw a nice warm, bed to lay Staci down on. A maid was leaning the windows when I entered and quickly greeted me with a curtsy.

"Miss Brenna, is there something wrong? Should I call a healer?" the maid asked.

"Bed." I could hardly think, I was completely exhausted.

I carefully placed Staci down on the bed. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry as I peeled Staci from my arms. The maid yelped and panicked when I stepped back. My arms were burned to a crisped and bleeding. I kept my attention on Staci so I wouldn't feel the pain. I started to clam down until I saw smoke rise form under Staci.

"What in the world is going on?!" the maid yelled as he panicked about my arms. "Quick, call for a healer!" she yelled into the hallway.

My eyes grew wider as a small flame rose from under Staci and I finally realized what was happening. I took a deep breath and grabbed Staci. The pain drove me to a whimper but I lifted Staci off the bed. What met my eyes was a huge fire that was being suppressed under Staci's body. The maid just about fainted but leaned against the door as her struggled for her breath.

"Water!! Get some water!!" she yelled a t a few other maids that were passing by.

I stepped back and as I stared at the fire an idea came to me.

Water, Jess!" I exclaimed and ran down the hallway.

My mind was going a mile a minute trying to remember where Jess was. I stopped at the gate entrance and saw a blue cat sprinting into the castle. I stood there, brain scattered, and didn't

T realize who it was until Ranulf transformed right in front of my eyes. He started to wrap me up in a hug but I remembered Staci and the fire. I jerked back and he stood there a hurt look on his face.

"Where's Jess?" I asked again more urgently.

"Ranulf was worried about you s we ran ahead. Jess and Kieran should be here soon. In the meantime let me hold Staci for you." Boyd reached out for her.

Ranulf threw his hand out in front of Boyd and he jerked back. "Can't you see it Boyd?"

Boyd looked down and saw my burned flesh where I was originally holding onto Staci. He looked at me and then at Ranulf for any explanation

"Would someone be willing to..."

"Brenna!!" Boyd was interrupted by Jess's voice ringing through the halls. I peeked around Ranulf and saw Jess waving her arms at me. I ran past Ranulf towards Jess clinging to Staci.

"I was so worried about you. You really gave me a scare you……"

I halfway dropped halfway threw Staci in Jess's outstretched arms. She clung to Staci trying not to drop her. I relaxed and smiled when I saw no sigh of pain on Jess's Face.

"I thought so," I said as my legs gave way.

Ranulf quickly caught me and held me close. Jess stood there stupefied.

"Here let me take her," Kieran said and held out his arms.

"No, you can't hold her!" Ranulf quickly stated. "Don't you get it? Look at Brenna's arms!"

Jess and Kieran looked down and Jess gasped at the sight of my burnt arms.

"What's happening? Why don't I feel anything?" Jess asked panicking. Kieran placed his hand on her shoulders. "I don't understand."

"If I may," Everyone turned to the person that spoke and saw a woman in long flowing blue dress. "I can shed some light on the situation."

**Movin right along. Ok here's the part when you tell me what you think.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. .**


	11. Stop, Rewind, Explain

**Yay for chapter 10!! Double Digits!! -- Ok I guess it's not that big of an accomplishment but I'm excited. I really appreciate all of my readers for their comments. It makes me all warm inside to read them. -. Sorry, . I got side tracked. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the three sisters.**

**Chapter 10: Stop…Rewind…Explain**

I tried to open my eyes to look at the newcomer. I shifted in Ranulf's arms and looked up at the woman in blue. Her hair was long, flowing like waves. It gleamed of a bright blonde and was pushed out of her face by a tiara. Her dress reached the floor in a shimmering blue.

"Who are you?" I asked talking softly.

She looked down her eyes settling on Ranulf's. I could tell he was nervous but I didn't know why and didn't really pay attention.

"My name is Shella. I will explain everything in time but right now we need to move Staci to a safer place. Give her to me." Shella motioned for Jess to hand Staci over.

"Wait, don't touch her! Jess is the only one who…" Shella took Staci and cradled her body. She looked at me and smiled.

"I understand you concern and thank you." She closed her eyes and whispered a single word. Instantly water surrounded us in a protective sphere.

Jess clung to Kieran and he in return held her close. Boyd ran over to Staci and stood by her side. Ranulf picked me up and moved towards Shella as the sphere of water was complete. I clung to Ranulf's shirt and breather deeply as water turned into a protective barrier. There was a bright flash of light and the next thing I knew was we were standing in a small room. I looked around and was a small bed. A little table and a fire place.

"Why don't you all sit down and I'll get some tea." Shella left the room through a veil, taking Staci with her.

Of course no one sat down due to the fact that no one knew where in the world we were. Ranulf turned and sat me down on the edge of the bed. Kieran helped a trembling Jess sit sown and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait up!" Boyd quickly followed the woman behind the veil.

We sat there in silence waiting for some kind of answer from anyone. I felt Ranulf snake his arm around my shoulders and waited for my reaction. I looked at him and managed a weak smile as I leaned into him. As we waited I heard a door slam open. Ranulf and Kieran stood up protectively in front of us at the ready. Another woman parted the veil. My heart skipped when I realized that this was the woman who has been with me through almost everything. Her brown hair shimmered down her back, a tiara holding it out of her face, and her green dress flowed down her body like a playful wind.

"You…you…" I tried to stand and get a sentence out but I was too disorientated to speak.

The woman ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders helping me sit down again. I felt warmth enter my body and the dizziness that was once clouding my mind blew away.

"Are you okay, little one?" she looked at my injured arms and her eyes grew wide. "Where is your sister, little one?" I looked at her confused and slowly pointed to Jess. "No, no, your tainted sister."

I swallowed hard and let her question roll in my head. The word 'tainted' kept hitting me hard like a dagger repeatedly stabbed into my side.

"She's in the other room with Shella." Ranulf crossed his arms and stared at my caretaker.

The woman stood and faced Ranulf with surprise on her face. They stood there for what flet like forever staring into each others eyes. Jess looked back and forth between the two while I kept my eyes fixed on Ranulf. Without a word the woman ran behind the veil, leaving Ranulf to stare at he ground with a hurt look on his face.

"Brenna, what does she mean by 'tainted'?" asked Jess.

I just dropped my head and remembered Pyra standing behind Staci. Throwing her arms into the air and watching as her evil flames descended around Staci. The heat and pain of holding onto her and helplessness I felt while kneeling by her. I felt tears start to swell up but I straightened my face to keep them down.

"Am I the only one here who is completely confused?" Jess asked with a huff.

No one answered her so she sighed and leaned he back against Kieran.

At that moment Shella came in to the room and smiled at me. I stood up and looked at her with hope when Staci came stumbling in with Boyd helping her.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything fun?" Staci asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Staci!!" Jess and I shouted in unison.

I launched towards her and ended up knocking her over. Poor Boyd was caught in the tumble and we landed on top of him. Jess tripped over me and face planted next to us in laughter.

"You guys are such dorks," Ranulf said shaking his head.

"Brenna…can't….breathe…" Staci managed to squeak out.

I quickly got up and Boyd helped Staci to her feet. She was still unbalanced so Boyd put her arm around her shoulder.

"So what's been going on while I was asleep?" Staci asked.

"To be honest with you I have no idea," I said now having more energy.

"Shella." Jess and I jumped at the new voice and turned to see the other woman.

"Yes, Surcana," Shella answered.

'Surcana? Wait that was the name the Pura gave me. Pyra had a connection with that name.' I thought to myself and started to look around for any kind of weapon. 'She must have known about Pyra and set me up then saved me to gain my trust. Why else would she not reveal her name to me?' I scanned and saw the only inanimate object closest to me. A book.

"I think it's time we explain a few things." Surcana started to walk forward.

I quickly grabbed the book and without any warning I chucked it at Surcana's head. She backpedaled, holding her face and I started to move forward when I felt someone restrain me.

"What do you are doing? Get a hold of yourself Brenna!" Ranulf pulled my arms back so I couldn't struggle away.

"Let go of me! She's the one! It's all because of her!" I yelled desperately trying to get at Surcana. Not getting anywhere I closed my eyes and dropped my head, still trying to get at her periodically.

Jess jumped in front of me while Staci stood there dumbfounded.

"Calm down!" Jess tried to hold me back.

I felt Ranulf tighten his grip and I whimpered in pain. Jess glared at him as a warning and then focused on calming me down.

'My child, please calm yourself.' I looked up at Surcana in surprise. 'You caught me by surprise with that book but now you need to breath and let me explain some things.'

I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was hearing her voice but her mouth wasn't moving. 'What in the world is going on?' I thought to myself.

'It's called telepathy. All of the sisters can use it. You three just haven't been trained enough to use it whenever you want. Since I'm connected to you we can hear other's thoughts.'

'Then how…'

'How can I contact with you? Well, I myself have been trained very well in my youth.'

"Brenna? What's wrong with you?" Staci asked stumbling over to me.

"I think Surcana is talking with her," Ranulf said and loosened his grip on me.

This time I didn't struggle but I slipped out of his grip and stepped towards Surcana.

'I can help you but you have to be willing to cooperate.' I nodded my head and Jess gave me a confused look. 'Good, now listen. That woman you met earlier is my sister. Pyra, Shella and myself were the three chosen 100 years ago.'

'Pyra is your sister?' I asked.

'Yes but she was lost to us.' I looked over my shoulder and saw Shella looking at me. I recognized her voice in my head so I smiled.

'If we're going to have a telepathy party shouldn't we invited Jess and Staci?' I asked with a smile. 'I mean, we are the new chosen ones.'

Shella nodded and closed her eyes. I watched Jess and Staci's eyes grew wide and looked at Shella.

'Can you guys hear me?' I asked.

Jess jumped and looked at me with surprise. 'Is that you Brenna?'

'Cool, it works,' I exclaimed and smiled.

'OK, will someone explain what the heck is going on,' Staci pleaded with frustration.

'Right, lets get on with that,' Surcana said and we all turned to listen intently.

"You boys might want to sit down. This will take a while," Shella explained.

"Wait but I want to know what's going on!" Kieran argued and whined.

Ranulf gave him a stern look and motioned for Boyd to sit on the bed. Kieran huffed and crossed his arms watching Jess intently.

'Now that that's taken care of. How in the world are we able to talk to each other thoughts our minds?' Jess asked.

'I've heard of this technique through the wyvern riders. It's called telepathy.' Staci said and Surcana looked at her with surprise.

'I'm impressed young one. At your age Pyra was just barely getting to know how to fight hand to hand combat. You've already been exposed to fighting and you have knowledge of telepathy.' Surcana exclaimed.

'I told you that she was impressive. Anyone could tell that she can be molded into a warrior just by watching how she handled Arden's power,' said Shella.

'Arden?' I looked at Staci looking for an answer but she gave me a perplexed look.

'Wait hold on! Rewind! We can talk to each other with our minds?' Jess asked and I gave a look of "duh". 'That is so cool! It's like we're connected by a five way telephone line!'

Surcana and Shella looked at her with confused faces but she just smiled and said, 'Never mind.'

'First of all,' Surcana started to explained. 'Pyra is our tainted sister.'

'Who's Pyra?' Staci and Jess asked at the same time.

'I'll explain later. So Surcana, why do you call Pyra tainted?' I asked remembering how Surcana referred to Staci.

'She let Arden, the black fire mage, take control of her.' I stared at Staci and she looked at me curiously. I looked at her wrists and forehead expecting to see the marks but they were gone. I diverted my glance to Surcana and waited for her to continue with her story. 'You see, Arden has always plagued out lands with destruction. When the first sisters appeared they tried to seal away Arden and his magic. In the final battle they were able to destroy his mortal body but his spirit was consumed by his black magic and roamed freely. When the sisters found out he survived they in search of him to seal the spirit. The fire sister, Lola, tried to cage him in her own fire but their magic's ended up melding together. Arden took control and used Lola's body to destroy the other sisters. Ever since then Arden would seek out their new generations of fire sisters and take over their body's.' Staci's eyes grew wide and panicky. Boyd stood to stand by her side but Ranulf stopped him. Jess and I looked at Staci and saw her shaking in fear, staring at Surcana, and taking in every word. 'Unfortunately our beloved sister's heart grew weak after a terrible accident and Arden took over.' Staci dropped to her knees in hopelessness. Jess and I moved to her side to comfort her. 'I'm sorry my darling but Arden has already made his move and left his mark.'

'Wha…?' Staci started to ask but Shella silenced her by touching her head and uttering a single word. Jess and I jumped back as the evil red marks returned in ablaze on Staci's wrists and forehead. She looked at the new marks and said with a small whisper, 'What is happening to me?'

**Finally! WOW, that was a long chapter and an extremely long paragraph. Whew - thanks for reading and I would appreciate feedback on your thoughts and criticism. Please R&R**


	12. The Shadow Horizon pt 1

**Chapter 11 is here!!!! In the next two chapters I will be finishing up the first part of my Three Sisters of Hope story. I've developed the story to become three parts, a trilogy. Yay for the summer and more time for writing!**

**Well on with the story! -**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the three sisters**

**Chapter 11: The Shadow Horizon pt 1.**

"Commander Ike! Commander IKE!!" A solider ran down the castle's hall as fast as he could in armor.

Ike turned to face him and the solider saluted him.

"At…ease?" Ike said hesitantly.

"Commander we…"

"Hey you!" a young female voice interrupted the solider.

Ike turned to see Mia sitting on a nearby ledge. She swung her legs and jumped off landing perfectly.

"Didn't you know that Ike is no longer a 'commander'? He's now a Lord appointed by the empress herself so be respectful." Mia exclaimed and crossed her arms.

"Really Mia, I'm just getting used to it myself so give him a breather already." Ike said with a heavy sigh.

"I beg your pardon m'lord Ike but we have a situation in the village." The soldier blurted out.

"What kind of a situation?" Ike asked keeping his face serious.

"We don't know how but enemy soldiers have invaded and are running ramped through the streets. We have some soldiers trying to protect the village but their leader has incredible powers. We can't hold them off m'lord." He explained.

"Mia, recruit everyone that can help and protect the village." Ike synched up his belt and tightened his gloves while giving orders.

"Sir!" Mia saluted and then ran off without another word.

"Find the empress and Elincia and protect them with your best troops. Send everyone you can spare to help secure the villagers." Ike told the solider.

"Yes sir!" the solider saluted him once more and ran off towards the throne room.

"Ike!!" Ike turned around to see Elincia running towards him.

"Princess Elincia, it isn't safe. I must ask you to return to your quarters immediately." Ike said and started to leave.

"No Ike, listen!" Elinica said and desperately grabbed Ike's arm. "The girls…the sisters are gone. We can't find them anywhere." Ike's eyes grew wide at the news and he started to pace. "Also Kieran, Boyd, and Ranulf are also missing."

"They must be with the girls. We'll have to worry about them later. Right now we have to help the villagers."

Ike took off at a run down the hallway unsheathing his sword. He turned the corner to the entrance and stared as he saw four young soldiers trying to keep the door shut. Ike quickly mustered up some courage and began giving orders.

"Come on men! You're doing great!" Ike yelled encouragement as he joined them. "You there," Ike pointed to one of the soldiers. "Search the castle for something to brace the door, send it this way and then find any men that can fight. Get them ready for battle."

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and ran off at a dash.

Ike could only hope that he got back in time as he braced himself for a long drawn out battle for life.

* * *

Boyd stood next to Ranulf helpless as he watched the red marks brighten. Staci yelped and hugged her arms to her side in pain. Boyd wrenched himself from Ranulf and knelt by her side. I glanced at Ranulf and caught him staring at Surcana with longing. When he glanced back at me I diverted my eyes to the ground, feeling my face turn beet red with embarrassment. 

"What do we do?" Jess asked referring to Staci. "Hey, I'm speaking aloud!"

"Yes, we released the permanent connection but you are still linked through your minds. The only problem with the connection is whether or not you can control it. It will take a while to control completely but right now you might switch back and forth between telepathy and speaking aloud. So I advise you to not let your mind wander if you don't want it to be known." Surcana stated.

"So what can we do for Staci?" I asked trying to divert the topic back to Jess' question. Shella approached Staci once more and placed her palm on Staci's head.

"Conceal." Shella whispered and the red marks faded into Staci's skin.

Staci's face suddenly looked relaxed and she started to lean forward. Boyd caught her and leaned her up against him, holding on tight. Staci slowly looked up at Boyd's smiling face and returned the warm smile.

"AWWWWW!" Jess squealed and jumped up and down.

"Jess, when I get my strength back, you're so dead." Staci said and glared at Jess. Jess instinctively ran behind Kieran and poked her head around him to speak.

"Oh come on, you know you love me." Jess teased.

I giggled to myself and smiled at them. 'They are so cute.' I thought to myself.

'We're still connected telepathically dork. Oh and I'll kill you too.' Staci looked at me.

I jumped in surprise and gave a nervous laugh. 'Oops I forgot.'

"Hey, don't talk telepathically when you know very well I can't control it." Jess said and pouted. 'Jerks…… oh hey I did it.'

I rolled my eyes and was about to talk back when Shella's eyes grew wide and her mind became a swirled mess of thoughts. Shella frantically looked at Surcana and they began to talk through blocked thoughts. I looked between Staci and Jess but neither one of them knew what was going on. Suddenly Shella disappeared and Surcana ran over to Staci.

"Quick, young ones come here." She said.

Kieran glared at the phrase 'young ones' but Jess urged him on. Ranulf hesitantly moved closer to me and I felt uncomfortable. I quickly moved to Staci's side but glanced in his direction to see his reaction; none. I felt stupid for the way I acted but for that moment my feelings took over. Surcana placed her hand on Staci and we all connected to her in some way so we wouldn't be left behind. I felt wind start to gather around us and breathed in the fresh warmth of the breeze. I closed my eyes as the wind took us to our destination.

* * *

"Where are my reinforcements?!!" Ike yelled over the battle cries. 

"Sir, we can't spare anymore. Troops are scattered throughout the village trying to protect the people." A solider replied as he cut down a spearman.

Ike spun around, catching an ax man off guard and planted his blade in his chest. Ike released his weapon and ran through the fighting trying to find Ranulf, Kieran and Boyd. 'They have to be with the girls but where in the world are they?'

"Ike, duck!!"

Ike ducked his head as Mia jumped over him, bringing a mage to an early death.

"Whew, thanks." Ike stood up and wiped his brow.

"No pro…"

"Lord Ike!!!" a solider interrupted and ran over to Ike. "Sir, the enemy's leader has breached the throne room and the Empress and Princess Elincia are trapped."

Ike's heart skipped a beat and he frantically searched for the fastest way back but everywhere he looked the way was blocked by the enemy. Mia saw the stress in Ike's eyes and knew what to do. She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Before they knew it Jill came over the housing on her wyvern and landed next to Ike.

"You called?" She asked letting sarcasm escape her mouth.

"Yes, can you get us to the throne room?" Ike asked while he jumped up onto the wyvern's back.

"Well yeah." She answered.

Mia joined Ike on the wyvern's back and Jill took off.

As Jill navigated to the throne room Ike scanned the battle field and bit his lip. 'We aren't going to last much longer.'

"I've found it!" Jill said and hovered over the top of the throne room.

"I hope the Empress doesn't mind a little remodeling." Mia said as the wyvern circled and dove at the roof.

"Hold on!" Jill yelled and they burst through the roof and into the throne room. As Jill swooped up to avoid the ground Mia and Ike jumped off. Ike froze as he saw the Empress and Elincia trapped in a cage of fire and a woman in a flaming red, floor length dress sitting on the throne.

"Took you long enough little mercenary. I was afraid that I would be bored." The woman stood and faced Ike, her eyes filled with a fiery blaze of hatred. "My name is Pyra and from this moment on you will address me as Empress of Bengian!"

* * *

I felt gravity grab a hold of my feet as we landed in the castle. I took a quick glance around a gasped. There were dead soldiers of the enemy and of our own lying everywhere. Jess quickly hid her face in Kieran's chest and he held her close. I heard a war cry and turned to see a lone soldier in red charging me with a spear. I reached for my arrows but felt nothing and realized that I dropped my weapon in the forest. I panicked and froze as the enemy drew closer but he suddenly stopped and fell to the floor in pain. Ranulf loomed above him with his fingers newly red. 

"Are you alright?" He asked me and approached.

I found myself backing up a bit in fear of his actions but he stopped and I managed to reply. "Ye…Yes. I'm alright." Ranulf's finally gave me a small smile in return.

"Good, now we better find out what's…"

Ranulf's words were cut short and his eyes grew wide in pain. He slumped to the floor revealing the half living soldier with a bloody spear.

"Glory to Lady Pyra!!" He shouted with his last breath.

"Ranulf?" I was in shock. I knelt by his side and checked his back. The wound ran deep and Rhys and Mist were nowhere in sight.

"Brenna, it's ok. I'll be fine." He said softly and looked up into my eyes. "You have to leave me and help protect your sister from Arson's grasp."

"No, NO! I won't leave you. Not when you're in serious condition." I felt Staci grip my shoulder in comfort. "Just give me some time and I'll find Rhys or Mist to help you."

Ranulf just shook his head and bent his head down, breathing heavily.

"We have to find a healer quick!" Kieran shouted in frustration.

"You idiot, keep your voice down." Boyd said sternly. "Yelling for anyone to hear will just make it harder for Ranulf."

Kieran fell silent and glanced at Shella and Surcana. They were hastily chanting to each other and in a split second Shella nodded to her sister and disappeared. 'What are they up to?' He thought.

Ranulf leaned forward, placed his hand behind my head gently and started to whisper in my ear. "Don't you dare die, ya hear?" He said and pulled back and stare me in the eyes.

I nodded and smiled at him but his eyes closed and fell to the floor not moving.

"Ranulf? Ranulf!!" I screamed as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I sat there crying, hearing Jess and Staci trying to calm me down but my mind was shut off from everything else except Pyra and avenging Ranulf. I stood and faced the castle corridor with a new goal.

"Staci, stay here and hide from Pyra. She'll be looking for you and Boyd, protect her." I said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Surcana suddenly asked and blocked my path.

I shoved my way through and yelled back, "To kill Pyra and Arson along with her!!"

Jess and Staci tried to run after me but Surcana stopped them.

"She's not in her right mind right now and I need you two to help me with Ranulf."

"Help you?" Staci said. "He's dead!"

"On the contrary, it would take a lot more to kill Ranulf. He's simply unconscious." She knelt down and started to heal him. "I need your powers to help me heal him, I'm a little rusty."

"Why didn't Brenna realize?" Jess said and kneeled down.

"She's probably in shock." Surcana grabbed Jess' hand and explained to her how to focus her energy. "Staci I think you and Boyd should go find Ike and his companions. I feel they're in great danger also."

"What about Brenna?" Staci demanded.

"I personally will go after her after Ranulf is healed. Now get going!"

Staci nodded but was frustrated with Surcana's orders. Staci and Boyd ran down the corridor in the opposite direction in search of Ike. Jess closed her and eyes and tried to focus on Ranulf but kept worrying about me. As for me I kept running and searching for Pyra. I wasn't going to give up until she was dead.

**AHHH! Intense chapter. I haven't really written one of these so please give me tips or if you loved it let me know I'll try to have the next one up soon so keep watching for it. The next one will be fun because it's a major battle scene. Something fun and full of fun twists and turns that will leave you going in circles. Thanks for sticking with me and my slow posts. Please R&R and tell me what you think. - **


	13. The Shadow Horizon pt 2

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I feel bad cause I haven't updated in forever. I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion of the first part of a trilogy I'm working on. Please R&R...and I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. **

**Chapter 12: The Shadow Horizon pt. 2**

'Why? Why?!' I kept thinking to myself. 'Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I save him?' A picture of Ranulf's smiling face flashed through my mind and fresh tears trickled down my face. 'I won't let you live Pyra. I won't let you laugh over Ranulf's grave.' I felt power grow inside me that I've never felt before. With my new goal engraved in my mind I forced my body to move faster. I whipped around a corner and saw a red soldier lying on the ground, motionless. I crouched beside him and found a dagger in its sheath on the ground. I picked it up and slipped it through my belt when something grabbed my ankle. I froze in a panic and looked down. The soldier lying on the ground had a death grip on me. I was about to attack but I saw tears trickle down his face.

"Please…please, help me. Don't let that witch have me." He let out in a whisper.

I felt my anger towards the soldiers rise and I grabbed his wrist and pried it from my ankle. "Why should I?!" I yelled and tossed him aside. "You monsters have killed so many that I should finish you off right here and now."

He stared at me at first with a shocked look and then out of nowhere he smiled. I didn't know what to think. Was he trying to get me to let my guard down, or was he truly happy with my words? I couldn't tell if he was being sincere but I found myself loosening my grip on his wrist. He slipped his arm out of my hand and tried to sit up.

"You're right about one thing chick…" 'Chick?' I thought. "You probably have no reason to help me and you probably shouldn't but I'm not the monster that you just made me out to be." He still was barely audible but it seemed that he wasn't as pathetic.

"Oh, you're not are you? Then what are you doing on Pyra's side of the game huh?" I asked and all he did was give me a smile.

"Well, that's something that I can't tell you at this moment but maybe later on if you wish." He said with a bit of cockiness in his tone.

I felt my face heat up as I stared at his face. 'He's sort of cute.' I thought but I quickly snapped back into reality. He's the enemy; he's on the side that killed Ranulf. My goal was back in sights and I drew the dagger. I placed it under his chin and gave him my own smile. "You're going to show me where Pyra is or I _will_ end your life right here."

I could see worry in his eyes but he nodded in agreement. "But if you want me to help you, you have to help me. I can't walk very easily with my injuries." I thought about it but reluctantly sheathed the dagger and helped him to his feet. He gave me another cocky smile and raised his eyebrows. "For someone who was going to kill me a couple seconds ago you're being very gentle."

"Shut it or I'll find my own way to Pyra."

"Ok, ok, man you can't take a joke; it's this way." He said and pointed down another corridor. "By the way I'm Garr, you?"

"Just keep walking." I said and to my relief Garr finally gave up on conversation. 'I wonder what the others are doing. I just hope they're safe.' I thought and gave a small sigh.

"Move it!!" Staci yelled and forced her way through a line of Bengian soldiers.

Staci drew her sword and slashed through the enemy, desperately trying to locate Ike.

"Staci, slow down and take a breather." Boyd said calmly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to find Ike then you have to just calm down and check your surroundings."

"I have a better idea." She said and raced over to a crowd of villagers with a couple soldiers guarding them. "Hey you, tell me where Commander Ike is!" She said with a threatening voice.

"How dare you talk to a soldier of Bengian, peasant! Now stay with the other villagers so you won't get hurt." He replied and grabbed her by the arm.

Staci twisted her arm out of his grip and with the same movement swung her sword up to his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, Staci I think you're a little uptight." Boyd said just arriving on the scene. "Just put away your sword and let me talk to him."

Staci slowly sheathed her sword and stood there impatiently as Boyd calmly explained the situation. The soldier's eyes grew wide and swiftly bowed to Staci. Surprised by his action Staci looked at Boyd who just smiled and she grew uncomfortable.

"I am sorry miss; I did not know who you were." He said still bowing low.

"Uh, right, whatever. Do you know where Commander Ike is then?" She asked trying to switch the subject.

The soldier stood straight and saluted. "Yes your grace, Ike was heading towards the throne room to protect her majesty Princess Elincia and the Empress."

Boyd and Staci gave each other worried looks. 'That's where Pyra is and probably Brenna.' Staci thought and a cold shiver ran down her spine at the thought of Prya. Boyd's face grew serious as he looked at Staci and turned to the soldier.

"Do you know anything else about the situation at the moment?" He asked and the soldier quickly saluted him too.

"Yes sir! Mia and Jill are with him but they didn't take any healers with them sir!" The soldier said with his best professional tone.

"Thanks, now stay here and man your post." Boyd said and grabbed Staci's hand.

Staci was so shocked by Boyd's action that she just let him drag her through the village. Once she recollected herself she tugged her hand free and followed Boyd into the main battle. They ran into the fray taking out a section of the main forces of the enemy. Staci saw an entrance to the castle that would lead straight to the throne room and turned towards it. Boyd noticed her change in direction and called to her.

"What are you doing?! Without a healer you can't possibly help them. Besides, Pyra is after your body and is extremely powerful. You can't win against them!" Boyd yelled, desperately trying to get through to her.

Staci turned and smiled. "I have to go and lend my strength. I promise that I won't try to fight Pyra myself but Ike could use some extra fire power." Staci giggled and drew her sword. An instant flame grew and danced around it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that Staci ran off leaving Boyd standing there more worried now than ever.

"She's so stubborn." Boyd said under his breath and continued on to try and find Mist or Rhys.

Jess concentrated all of her energy on Ranulf's injury. Blue energy flowed over the wound and seeped in, healing from the inside out. Surcana placed two fingers on Ranulf's head and green energy poured out over his face.

"What are you doing?" Kieran asked nervously.

"I'm trying to sooth his conscious so he can wake up normal."

"Normal?" Kieran's face fell on Ranulf with a worried look.

"He was in shock when he lost conscious. If I don't sooth his mind he'll be in a lot of stress when he wakes up. Now if you don't mind this is hard enough without you distracting me." Surcana said with a harsh tone.

Kieran quickly backed off but he watched Surcana closely. 'What is she planning?' He thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted with Jess finishing on Ranulf.

Jess dropped her arms to her sides in exhaustion but looked at Ranulf with hope. His wound had been completely sealed but he wasn't waking up. Jess leaned to the side and started to fall over but Kieran caught her and held her close. Jess closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest as he gently pulled her close. Kieran gave her a small smile but when he looked up Surcana was staring at them in wonder. Kieran's gentle face grew protective as he held Jess and glared at Surcana. Surcana's face flashed a bit of cockiness at Kieran but it was so brief that Kieran didn't know what to think.

Ranulf suddenly shot up breathing hard and shaking. "Wha…what happened?" He asked and looked at Kieran and Jess.

"You were stabbed from behind." Ranulf turned and saw Surcana kneeling beside him. His face started to blush as he gazed at Surcana but his mind quickly came back to reality.

"Where's Brenna?" He asked forcefully now looking at Jess.

"She was so upset about you that she ran off."

"And now she's on a destructive path to try and take revenge for your almost death." Surcana finished.

Ranulf's eyes grew and he tried to stand up but with little success. Kieran let go of Jess and took Ranulf's side. He draped Ranulf's arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"Who would have thought that the great Ranulf would need help from Kieran the amazing?" He said with a hint of cockiness and a big grin.

"Don't push it." Ranulf remarked and turned to Surcana. "Where did she go?"

"In your condition I can't allow you to gauge in battle, no matter what." She said and turned her back on him.

"If you don't tell me I'll just go looking for her anyway. I won't let her die seeking revenge." He said and motioned Kieran to start walking down the hallway.

Jess glanced at Surcana and slowly approached her. "I won't let anything happen to them, I promise. I'll get them to the throne room and that will allow you to do what you have to."

Surcana looked at her with shock. "How did you know?"

"It was kind of obvious after seeing your reaction to Brenna's outburst, but if your plan involves hurting her or Staci then I can also promise you that I'll fight back. I am a sister after all."

With that Jess joined Kieran and Ranulf and they all hurried down the hall. Surcana watched them leave and smirked. "I guess he really does care for her. I must find Shella before Pyra and complete the weapon." Surcana focused her energy and she vanished in a swirl of green magic.

"… and I said you can't expect me to eat this muck and she said you'll eat it even if I have to shove it down your throat! Well of course I was going to eat it. I just wanted to see how far I could go until I hit the end of her patience. I hit the end surprisingly soon and she threw me out the window. Do you think that's fair?"

"You completely lost me when you started to ramble on." I said.

Garr looked at my irritated face and a big grin appeared on his face.

"You know, you look cuter than my ex girlfriend when you're irritated."

I felt my face get hot for a second but I reminded myself of Ranulf and was able to calm down. "Let's keep going, you did promise to show me to Pyra." I said trying to get back on track.

"Oh, right, take a left up here and the main doors should be straight forward."

With hope of reaching Ike and taking my revenge on Pyra for Ranulf restored I perked up and moved faster, pulling Garr along. Just as we reached the corner Garr stopped.

"Uh Garr what's wrong?"

"Oh I um…" Garr looked perplexed and mot knowing what to do I just smiled. "Heh, you even look cuter when you smile." Garr said and innocently moved his face closer and smiled back.

Startled and a little embarrassed I pulled back. He did the same and an awkward silence formed. Trying to break away I quickly moved over to the corner and peeked around. I saw two bandits with axes and one with a sword guarding the royal doors.

"Dang it, there's guards and I don't have my bow and arrows!" I said when I addressed Garr.

"Don't worry fair maiden I, Garr of the Flying City, will be your knight in shining armor!" He exclaimed.

I suddenly had a case of déjà vu and a picture of Kieran entered my head.

"We're going to die." I said and sighed.

"Don't underestimate me. I am a solider after all." He winked at me and started around the corner.

"You moron, you're wounded!" I said as I tried to grab him but he slipped away and smiled as he marched down the hallway towards the guards.

I watched as Garr approached the guards with ease, his armor giving him the perfect disguise. I saw the guards look at him curiously as he grew near and one even gripped his sword. Garr waved and smiled trying to reassure that he was friendly. The guards started to talk to him and it seemed like there wasn't a problem until Garr pointed in my direction.

"Oh, no." I said and quickly hid around the corner. 'I can't believe I fell for his act. That jerk gave me away!' I thought.

I started to feel a slight breeze and a ball of green energy formed in front of my face. In the energy a beautiful bow and a quiver of arrows appeared. Without thinking I grabbed the weapon and slipped the quiver of bows over my head and strung an arrow with shaky hands. I kept breathing in and out steadily and finally was ready to fight. I peeked around the corner and saw Garr standing at the door, smiling in my direction, and the guards marching towards me. I gripped my arrow and pulled it back, ready to shoot when I saw Garr lift his spear and launch it at the middle guard. Shocked and confused the other four guards looked at Garr as he approached at a sprint. They drew their weapon against him but I jumped out from behind the corner and shot one of the guards in the back of the neck. With my distraction Garr was able to grab his spear back and attack another. I strung another arrow but had to quickly jump out of the way as a spearman jabbed at me. I allowed the wind to carry me to the side where I aimed and shot the third soldier in the side of the neck right below the armor. With a final fatal attack, Garr downed the last soldier and we stood there breathing heavily.

"There… how was that?" Garr asked in-between breaths.

I smiled and was about to say my thanks but a scream from the throne room interrupted my thoughts.

"That was Elincia!!" I said and ran for the door.

Garr followed and when we reached the door I grabbed the handles and flung them open. I froze as a saw Pyra on the throne, Elincia and the Empress in a cage of fire, and Mia surrounded by fire and floating in the air unconscious.

"Brenna!"

I turned to my left and saw Ike beaten up badly and bleeding heavily from his fighting arm. I also noticed his body was severely burned. Behind him was Jill shaking her wyvern, which was motionless. Elincia let out a helpless scream as Pyra released Mia and let her fall. Thinking fast I created a pocket of wind under her which caught her before she hit the ground. I called the wind to me and gently set Mia down by my side.

"This is my fight so take care of Mia and don't get in the way." I said addressing Garr.

Before he could answer I approached Pyra and strung an arrow on the mysterious bow.

"So, the little wind princess is going to play hero. This is going to be so much fun." She said with a vicious laugh.

"Princess?" Garr said under his breath and looked at me.

"This time it will turn out differently Pyra. This time I'll kill you along with that psycho Arson inside you." I said and aimed. "Die."

I shot the arrow and it was straight and true but with a flick of Pyra's wrist fire engulfed it. I dodged as she shot fire from her palms and managed to get a few shots off but all failed. She raised her hands and a wave of fire rushed towards me. I raised my arrow once more at her and focused my energy to the point until it glowed green.

"Wind, guide my arrow!" I shouted and released.

My arrow raced towards the sea of fire and cut through it right down the middle. Pyra's eyes changed from cocky to panic as my shot flew towards her face. Suddenly the arrow stopped and fell to the floor a few feet away from the target. In its place was Shella with her invisible barrier in front of Pyra.

"Shella! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I can't let you kill my sister." She said hanging her head in shame. "She's too precious to me."

Pyra took the chance and shoved Shella out of the way. She sent a stream of fire towards me and it wrapped around my waist, restraining my arms at my side. I felt a familiar burning on my arms and winced as Pyra raised me in the air. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from rolling down my face. 'I won't let her see me cry!' I thought as the flames cut into my skin.

"Now I will finally be rid of you, you little parasite." Pyra said with malice in her voice.

I braced myself for Pyra to crush me but instead of a victorious laughter I heard a battle cry and a clash of metal. I opened my eyes to see Staci and Pyra, sword to sword, on the throne. Staci pushed Pyra to the side with her sword, breaking Pyra's hold on me. I started to drop to the ground when I felt strong arms catch me in mid air and safely placed me on the ground.

"So how many times is that? I believe that I've saved your life…four times now."

I looked up into Ranulf's eyes and I couldn't keep my heart from instantly fluttering as he smiled at me.

"You're…you're…" I couldn't form words to express my happiness but I didn't have to since Ranulf scooped me up in his arms in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said softly and pulled back to look at me.

"Look out!!"

I spun around to see Jess in front of us with a shield of water blocking a fire ball. Pyra moved around Staci with amazing and speed and knocked her in the back of the neck making her drop to the ground. Boyd jumped at Pyra, swinging his ax down on top of her but with her speed she easily avoided it leaving behind a hole in the ground. Boyd stood in front of Staci protectively with his ax in a defensive position. Staci struggled to get up, using her sword as a cane to pull herself up. Exhausted and injured, Staci faced Pyra with a cold stare. Boyd looked at her bloody arm and lip and started to help her but Staci stopped him with a soft touch to his shoulder.

"I'll be fine I promise." She said smiling at him and squeezing his shoulder for reassurance.

Boyd nodded and stepped back glaring at Pyra.

"You really think you can defeat me by yourself in your condition?" Pyra said mocking her.

Jess and I nodded at one another and rushed up to join Staci. Pyra looked irritated as we stood by Staci with weapons drawn and Jess' magic flowing.

"If you fight her you have to fight all of us." I said and strung an arrow.

"So be it!" Pyra yelled and a wall of fire formed around her.

The wall of fire raged towards us but jess quickly blocked it with her own water wall. When the fire wall was neutralized by jess' magic, Staci moved in swiftly and attacked with her sword. While Staci and Pyra clashed I pulled back on an arrow and aimed for Pyra's temple. Jess opened a slight hole in her shield for my arrow and I fired. The arrow whizzed past Staci and went straight for Pyra but she blocked it with her sword. Staci jumped back and rejoined us inside the shield as Pyra's anger began to grow. She refocused her eyes towards Jess. Instinctively Staci and I stepped in front of Jess and prepared to fight her off. Blades of wind spun around my bow and Staci's sword erupted in swirling flames. Pyra's eyes started to glow fire red and she snarled at us like a vicious monster.

"Arson." I said quietly to Jess and Staci.

Our body's tensed up as Arson took an awkward step forward in Pyra's possessed body. I looked at Staci and placed a protective hand on her shoulder as a cold sweat ran down her cheek. Jess started to tremble slightly as Arson smirked at our fear. Without warning Arson vanished and managed to get behind us in a split second. He rammed into the Jess' shield causing her to lose concentration for a second and for Staci and I to jump. We quickly located him but with Jess' concentration compromised Arson rammed the shield again and broke through without hesitation. I tried to jump out of the way but he grasped my throat in triumph and forced me back into a wall, dropping my weapon. I felt an impact on my head and it took every ounce of energy to keep from passing out, instead I grabbed his hand in attempt to release myself. Staci charged Arson with everything she had, swinging her sword vertically to catch his head but he side stepped as if he was messing with us. He then kicked sideways, hitting Staci in the hip and sending her across the room.

"You three have been very troublesome. If Pyra doesn't have the heart to kill you then I will." He said with an eerie voice.

Ranulf and Boyd started to run at Arson ready to attack but with a flick of his hand fire surrounded them. Garr started to go help but his reason got the better of him and he turned around to leave only to run into Surcana.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked but before he could think of an excuse she pulled a dagger on him. "If you leave then I'll just have to think of you as an enemy and kill you. Now if you help out then I'll forget whose uniform you're wearing."

Garr reluctantly nodded and he was pulled by Surcana over to Shella. They helped her up and hurried to the cage of fire. When they reached Elincia and the empress, Shella stretched out her hands. A blue ripple of magic absorbed the cage and released its captives. Shella slumped to her knees in exhaustion and Garr leaned down to support her.

"Stay with her." Surcana said and rushed over to help Ranulf and Boyd.

I struggled with all my might to free myself but Arson laughed at me and tightened his grip.

"You and your sisters will fall then I'll take the fire sister's body and rule."

I spat at his face in frustration." If you want to rule…you'll have to get through me first."

He smirked at my stubbornness and was about to make the final move but a stream of blue water wrapped around his arm and yanked back. Arson let me drop and turned to face Jess.

"You annoying pest! You'll be the first to go." Arson yelled and a black orb formed in his palm. "I will seal your life forever."

"Jess, get down!" I yelled.

Jess froze in fear as Arson threw the black orb. I felt completely helpless as the attack grew closer. In a split second the black orb was ten feet away, Kieran jumped in front of Jess and they collided. All of us froze as Kieran's rosy skin seemed to drain of color and he dropped like a rag doll. Jess looked in shock as she stared at Kieran's lifeless body and inched closer. In a flood of rage I stood and socked Arson in the jaw, spinning him about a bit. He looked at me with fangs exposed and a trickle of blood running down his lip.

"Well, that was new." He said with laughter in his tone. "I've never been struck by a sister. You three are really something else."

He started to approach me but when he took a step forward a sword tip burrowed through his side. Shock filled his face as the tip was removed from him to show Staci, bruised and beaten up, behind him with her sword newly stained.

"That was for Kieran." She said and started to weave backwards

I jumped to her side and supported her with my shoulder. The wall of fire fell and the rest of our party first laid eyes on Kieran. Skin cold and depleted of color Jess scooped him up in trembling arms.

"Jess…" I started to say but I was interrupted with pain in my leg. I look in horror as black magic crawled from Arson's arm onto my leg he grasped.

"Oh, no." Surcana said and looked at Shella. "It's just as we feared, some on!" She exclaimed and they both ran to help.

"Wait, what's happening?!" Ranulf asked as he and Boyd followed.

"The sisters will be forever parted." Arson said and his magic spread further.

I pushed Staci sway from me, fearful of Arson's magic effecting her seal but I couldn't break free as the magic forced its way to my hip. It felt as if my body was being pulled apart. Ranulf quickly turned into his animal form and leapt at Arson. He locked on to Arson's arm with his sharp fangs and tried to shake him away from me. Between the pain and frustration Arson let me go and attacked Ranulf. The doors suddenly burst open and a flood of Daein soldiers rushed in, weapons drawn.

"Protect their highnesses and the sisters at all cost!" Ike said and struggled to stand. Garr readied his spear and guarded the princess, the empress and the unconscious Mia with Ike at his side. Jill stood in front of her hurt wyvern ready to fight. Boyd ran over to Staci's side and I tried to move but the magic held me in place.

"Don't struggle!" Surcana yelled at me.

I stopped but panic settled in as the magic reached my other leg and up to my chest. Shella placed a water shield around us for protection and Surcana placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You have to listen to me carefully." She said with urgency in her voice. "You and your sisters have to be strong and fulfill the prophesy. Go to the land of the Dragons. They will tell you what to do next." She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "If you are swift, death could be avoided including heartache." She pulled back and as the magic reached my neck and covered my arms she smiled tenderly. "I have the utmost confidence in you. Be strong and take care of you sisters in the way I should have." She said and a green veil of energy wrapped around us both. The pain started to subside but the black magic was receding from my body to Surcana's.

"What are you doing?!" I asked panicking.

"Preserving the future." She answered and the magic transferred completely and covered her entirely.

Her original magi held me in place so I could only watch as Surcana vanished within the black. So much was happening so suddenly that my knees buckled and I slumped to the ground.

"Brenna!" Shella said and kneeled down next to me.

I saw Arson and Ranulf at each other's throats, cuts and bruises from battle. Arson was significantly slower due to his wound. Staci and Boyd were fighting side by side while guarding Jess as she wept over Kieran.

"Jess." I realized that Kieran was really dead and that she was in despair.

I quickly stood and ran to Jess with Shella following. As we drew near though an enemy wyvern rider swooped down from the hole in the ceiling and snatched Jess. My heart skipped a beat as I heard her scream and struggle in his grasp. I ran in a rage for my bow and quickly aimed my arrow at the wyvern rider. I shot but in my rage my aim was off and I watched as he carried Jess off in an ear splitting laughter. Things grew even more hopeless as we heard more soldiers from the enemy on their way. One came from behind and nicked Staci in the shoulder causing her to stumble, leaving her open. Boyd quickly came to her aid, scooped her up and dodged the soldiers to get to Shella. He set her down and Staci instantly came to my side.

"Shella, we can't keep this up any longer. What do we do?" Boyd asked breathing heavily.

Shella motioned us to follow her and we all rejoined at Ike's position. Ranulf fended off Arson but surprisingly Arson backed off and glared at Ranulf.

"If I were at my full strength you wouldn't stand a chance." He raised his hand and his body started to vanish. "The next time we meet you won't be so lucky." With that Arson disappeared in a roaring flame. Ranulf took a deep breath and quickly joined us.

"These Daein soldiers are after one thing and that is to destroy the sisters." Shella explained. "They can't stay here any longer."

"What? We can't leave. They just took away Jess and you want us to leave?!" I shouted in fury.

"We can't risk having you killed and if I'm correct then they won't kill her at the moment." Shella tried to reassure us.

"At the moment?" Staci repeated. "And you expect us to just go along with your hunch."

"You must or all hope will be lost. I promise that if you return to your own world for a time we will patch things up here and return you when it's safe, but for now you must listen." Shella turned to me. "Surcana did not make a sacrifice to see you die in battle. Please allow me to fulfill Surcana's wish."

I looked at Staci and we both knew that even if we refused, Ranulf, Boyd and Ike would insist and most likely force us. With heavy hearts we sighed and nodded to Shella.

Ranulf took me by the arm and lead me to the side in a hurry. He first looked at me and didn't say a word. 'At least Staci isn't watching.' I thought to myself since Boyd did the same.

"Brenna, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you and I know it's hard but I make this promise to you now." He said and took my hand. "I will come back for you and we will all rescue Jess, no matter what."

He stared at me with caring eyes and I couldn't help but stare in awe. I nodded and he embraced me for what I knew was going to be the last time for a while.

We walked back and saw Staci and Boyd giving their goodbyes. They joined us holding hands and we all listened to Shella. She handed us our weapons, my bow with the wind symbol and Staci's sword with the fire symbol, as we took deep breaths. She motioned for Staci and I took step forward and we grasped each other's hand. We stepped forward and a sphere of water formed around us. Our necklaces started to glow and I felt the same sensation as I did when Jess and I first entered this world. I looked at Ranulf and his promise rang through my ears but I couldn't help wondering how long it would take.

"We'll get her back Brenna." Staci reassured me as the water swirled around us.

"Yeah, I know, but how long will that take and while we are busy getting Jess back what will Arson be planning with Pyra? I know that Shella and Surcana cared for their sister but she's no longer herself. We have to be ready to fight when we come back and the three of us will destroy him." I said with confidence.

"You do realize that that means we have to train in our world and you know how much we love that." Staci said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

I grinned at her playfully as the water spun to its peak and the world we came to know disappeared.

**Yay!! The first part of my amazing trilogy is complete!! Muhahahahaha (evil laugh) So I experimented with the ending for this particular chapter for a total of three months! I really hope you all enjoyed it, and make sure to look for the next part of the story. Thanks for reading and please review...I want to know what you all think. :)**


End file.
